Kaeru Basho
by Tsukyun
Summary: Hãy tin tưởng rằng đây sẽ luôn là nơi chốn cho người trở về.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Fic đầu tay của mình, viết về các kiếm trai và OC saniwa. Trong fic này từ đầu chí cuối sẽ không có bất kỳ cặp nào yêu nhau. Bọn kiếm trai coi saniwa là bảo bối và ngược lại. Còn bọn kiếm trai có coi nhau là bảo bối không thì tính sau. Nói chung, trong fic này tất cả mọi người là một gia đình.**_

* * *

 _ **Hãy tin tưởng rằng đây sẽ luôn là** **nơi** **chốn cho người trở về.**_

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

"Thưa saniwa, thanh kiếm ngài đã chọn, nó đây."

Người đàn ông mặc vest đen chìa ra trước mặt người con gái ngồi xe lăn một thanh kiếm có chuôi màu nhung xanh với phần tsuba chạm khắc tinh xảo. Cô gái đó lặng lẽ nhận thanh kiếm từ tay hắn rồi đặt vào lòng, tay vuốt dọc theo lớp bao kiếm đen láng, rồi mân mê phần trang trí bằng bạc. Sau một lúc im lặng đến bất an, cô ngước lên nhìn vào mắt người đàn ông kia – có một điều kỳ lạ là sau khi tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường trắng muốt đến nhức mắt trong phòng thí nghiệm tại trụ sở và nhận ra rằng đến tên mình cô còn không nhớ, cô có thói quen nhìn thẳng vào mắt người ta khi nói chuyện. Vì vậy nên cô ghét giờ kiểm tra sức khỏe, những cô y tá yểu điệu luôn đeo những cặp kính giãn tròng và lớp trang điểm mắt dày cộm nhìn cô, đôi mắt họ vô hồn, giả tạo và làm cô sợ - cố nở nụ cười và hỏi:

"Giờ luôn sao?"

Người đàn ông, ngọ nguậy khó chịu khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của cô, gật đầu. Cô cúi xuống nhìn thanh kiến đang nằm trong lòng – mạnh mẽ, xinh đẹp biết bao – rồi cố nén tiếng thở dài run rẩy.

"Đi ra đi. Tôi không muốn có ai trong phòng"

Dù gã đàn ông nhăn mặt ngờ vực, cô vẫn nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn. Hắn sợ cô. Họ sợ cô. Hắn sẽ làm theo lời cô, cô biết hắn ngay từ đầu đã không hề muốn bước vào căn phòng trắng toát này, với một sinh vật mà hắn được cảnh báo là có ma lực kỳ lạ mà có lẽ đến giờ hắn vẫn chưa hiểu hết được công năng. Cô biết là bản thân cô không hề nguy hiểm đến thế, nhưng cô sợ hắn. Cô sợ họ. Nên nếu tìm được lý do khiến hắn – họ - không muốn lại gần cô thì tốt hơn hết là cô không nên bỏ phí. Sau vài giây cân nhắc, hắn đi ra, có lẽ là nhập bọn với hàng người dày đặc đang đứng đó làm nhiệm vụ giám sát cô.

Cánh cửa đóng lại với một tiếng "bíp".

* * *

 _"Hít vào hai hơi ngắn, thở ra một hơi dài."_

Cô đang đứng giữa căn phòng trắng bóc, tay giơ thanh kiếm ngang tầm ngực. Một tay nắm chuôi, một tay nắm bao, cả hai đều run rẩy.

 _"Sẽ ổn thôi. Sẽ ổn thôi"_

Hai tay từ từ rút kiếm, lưỡi kim loại sáng loáng đẹp đẽ dần dần lộ ra.

 _"Bình tĩnh. Không được sơ suất"_

Lưỡi kiếm lóe ánh bạc như một lời chào chủ nhân mới.

 _"Ta sẽ là chủ nhân của người, đúng vậy, nhưng không phải thế này"_

Cô đặt bao kiếm sang một bên, tay cầm kiếm vẫn đang run rẩy.

 _"Xin lỗi người nhiều, các người xứng đáng được nghỉ ngơi cơ mà"_

Tay phải đưa ra miết một đường dọc lưỡi kiếm.

Sau bao nhiêu suy nghĩ ngổn ngang, thứ phát ra từ cổ họng người con gái đó chỉ có hai tiếng.

 _"Xin chào."_

Bông hoa anh đào khẽ chạm vào thanh kiếm.

Ngực cô như bị một bàn tay tóm lấy bóp chặt. Cơn choáng váng ập đến rất nhanh, đôi tai ong ong của cô chợt nghe thấy tiếng đàn hai dây.

Không gian bùng nổ sắc anh đào.

Thứ cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy trước khi nhắm mắt lại là hoa anh đào và một con người,

Và cô ngã xuống, đắm chìm trong tiếng nhạc du dương.

* * *

 _ **Kiếm.**_

Thứ đầu tiên Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki nhìn thấy khi mở mắt ra là hoa anh đào và một con người.

 _Khoan từ từ chờ chút- ai mở mắt cơ?_

Sau khi nhận thấy điều bất thường đầu tiên, cậu nhận ra luôn điều bất thường thứ hai:

Cậu đang đứng.

Cậu _có chân_.

Ngay khi bộ não để ý đến cái chân và nhận ra là nó đâu có biết xài cái này, cậu ngã khuỵu xuống sàn phòng lanh ngắt, đầu gối đập xuống đất kêu một tiếng bốp khá đã lỗ tai.

Và điều bất thường thứ ba: cậu _có tai_.

 _Cái quái gì thế?_

Nghe thấy tiếng bíp lớn và tiếng bước chân vội vã vang lên sau lưng, cậu quay đầu lại, vừa kịp để thấy hai người đàn ông mặc bộ Âu phục đen thùi lùi chộp tay cậu kéo về sau lưng đau nhói, tạo nên một tiếng rốp cũng khá đã lỗ tai ở bả vai cậu. Chưa kịp ngạc nhiên vì mình có tay, cậu đã thấy cổ họng ( _khoan- cả cổ họng nữa hả!?_ ) phát ra một tiếng kêu đau đớn.

 _Các người là ai?_

 _Đau quá-_

 _Gì vậy-_

 _Tại sao-_

 _Làm thế nào-_

Trong lúc não bộ cậu đang bận hoạt động hết công suất thì từ phía trước cậu phát ra một tiếng nói.

 _"Buông ra."_

Hai người đàn ông vốn đang gầm ghè với cậu giật thót, vội hướng ánh nhìn về chiếc xe lăn trước mặt họ.

Trên chiếc xe lăn là một cô gái, cổ tựa lên viền lưng ghế xe lăn vốn chỉ cao đến ngang vai, đầu ngửa ra sau trong một tư thế kỳ lạ, trông như thể cô vừa ngã ngửa ra ghế. Dù đang có một tư thế chắc chắn là rất khó chịu, người đó vẫn không chút cử động. Ánh mắt người liếc xuống hai tên kia, và vì đầu người đang ngửa ra sau nên nhìn có phần rợn tóc gáy. Và đôi môi khô khốc khẽ mấp máy, từ đó một tiếng nói yếu ớt tựa rên rỉ thoát ra:

"Tôi nói…. buông anh ta…ra."

Nắm tay gọng kìm đang giữ cổ tay cậu giật khẽ, rồi hơi lỏng ra. Một trong hai người đó nói:

"Nhưng, thưa-"

"Đừng có...cãi lời tôi. Anh ta…-"

Cổ của người đó khẽ rung rung khi nói, đầu người run rẩy như đang cố thẳng lên nhưng rồi lại đột ngột ngoẹo sang trái, và vì cử động đột ngột, người đó ngả theo đường rìa ghế rồi trượt hẳn sang, má tựa lên vai, cơ thể dồn sang một bên, cánh tay chệch khỏi tay ghế, rớt xuống lủng lẳng vô dụng. Cậu nhận ra người đó đang cố gắng quay mặt về phía ba người, và xét theo tư thế bây giờ thì có lẽ cũng khá thành công. Mái tóc vốn ẩn hiện sau lưng ghế bị kéo theo chủ chảy như suối xuống một bên xe lăn và che mất một phần khuôn mặt không chút biểu cảm. Đôi mắt thâm quầng mở to, không chớp, không lay động, chăm chăm nhìn hai người đàn ông.

Người này không cử động được.

Ngồi trong tư thế ngoẹo cổ trông có vẻ còn khó chịu hơn đó, người đó lại nói:

"Buông anh ta…ra. Hai người…đi ra ngay… Tôi tự lo được."

Hai tên áo đen chần chừ do dự, chân cứ lùi ra sau rồi lại đưa lên trước. Khuôn mặt người đó khẽ nhăn lại.

"Đi ra ngay.. đừng để ta nhắc lại. Các ngươi, cút ra khỏi đây… _ngay_."

Ánh mắt người đó lóe lên một thứ ánh sáng nguy hiểm. Hai tên áo đen đó vội buông tay Yoshiyuki, đi nhanh ra ngoài, và khi cánh cửa đóng lại, cậu nghe loáng thoáng một câu chửi thề.

Cánh cửa đóng lại với một tiếng "bíp".

"Ngay từ đầu đã thế thì… chẳng phải tốt hơn sao...đâu có muốn dọa dẫm gì"

Tiếng rên rỉ của người đó khác hẳn – cậu thấy cái thứ quyền uy khiến hai kẻ kia sợ hãi khi nãy hoàn toàn biến mất, nay giọng nói đó chỉ còn là tiếng thì thầm yếu ớt của nữ giới. Người đó khó nhọc cười:

"Xin lỗi…vì cái tư thế này…nó khiếm nhã quá ha?…Nhưng ta không nhờ họ sửa lại được..họ có dám chạm vào ta đâu…anh đứng được không…? Chống tay xuống đất rồi…cố đứng lên xem nào."

Yoshiyuki run rẩy chống tay xuống đất, nhấc hông lên nhưng rồi tay nhói đau nên lại khuỵu xuống.

"Ấy.. đau lắm hả? Ta xin lỗi, ta đã…dặn họ không đượ- khụ, khụ-"

Cơ thể người ấy rung lên vì cơn ho đột ngột ập tới, khiến chiếc xe lăn vốn đã mất cân bẳng đổ sang một bên. Tim Yoshiyuki nhảy thót một cái tưởng như lên hẳn cuống họng, cậu nhoài người về phía trước, và trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra mình đang làm gì thì bàn tay cậu đã đang nằm giữa đầu người đó và cái sàn lát gạch lạnh cóng. Cả hai thở hổn hển, hai đôi mắt trố to hết cỡ ngây ra nhìn nhau.

"T-tưởng chết rồi chứ…Cảm ơn anh, xuất sắc muốn chết luôn"

Người đó nhìn xuống, phì cười khi nhìn thấy tư thế bẹp dí của cậu, rồi đôi tay run rẩy quờ quạng sàn tìm cách gượng dậy. Cậu quỳ một chân, bối rối nâng người đó lên để ngồi được thẳng, tựa lưng người ấy vào cạnh giường. Sau khi cả hai sửa sang tư thế và đã đang ngồi đối mặt nhau trên sàn rồi, mớ nhận thức ngổn ngang vừa nãy lại ùa về bộ não tội nghiệp của cậu. Cậu buột miệng:

"Ế?"

Người đó nghe tiếng, khẽ giật mình rồi lại phì cười. Tay chậm chạp đưa lên vuốt tóc khỏi mặt, người ấy cười với cậu với một nụ cười khiến cậu tự dưng thấy cơ thể căng cứng của mình giãn ra.

"Xin lỗi, anh ngạc nhiên… _ư..!_..quá hả? Từ giờ anh sẽ là người"

Giọng nói người đó vẫn run rẩy, thỉnh thoảng hình như lại bị đau, nhưng giờ khi cái cổ không phải ngoẹo sang hết bên này đến bên kia thì âm thanh nó phát ra nghe khá hơn rất nhiều.

"…Hả?"

"Ta quên chưa tự giới thiệu nhỉ... ta là một saniwa, tựa tựa như phù thủy pháp sư…hay đại loại vậy. Ta từng có khả năng biến đồ vật thành người, rồi bị trụ sở phát hiện đưa về…nhiều chuyện xảy ra…họ điều chỉnh năng lực của ta, chỉ cho phép ta dụng nó với đao kiếm…bởi vì là vũ khí, tất sẽ biết sử dụng vũ khí...ta cũng cho là vậy…cơ mà ta không quen sử dụng nó, nên cơ thể ta nó thành thế này đây…chắc cũng hồi lại nhanh thôi"

"…?"

Cố tiêu hóa những lời của người trước mặt, cậu chỉ biết há hốc mồm nhìn cô. Vậy là người này đã sử dụng năng lực với cậu? Từ giờ cậu là người? Thật ấy hả? Như nhìn thấu được cơn bão thông tin khủng khiếp trong đầu cậu, cô lại húng hắng ho, rồi nói tiếp:

"Từ giờ, anh sẽ là người, và là người của ta. Kể từ khi máy thời gian được trụ sở phát minh, một saniwa khác đã ăn cắp nó để đưa đội quân về quá khứ…thay đổi lịch sử…lúc đó họ chưa hề biết đến sự tồn tại của những saniwa, họ không hề đề phòng cô ta… và giờ cô ta cũng đã lôi kéo kha khá những saniwa khác… ta không biết cô ta muốn thay đổi cái gì… hiện giờ saniwa trong trụ sở này chỉ còn có ta, trụ sở đã đảm bảo ta không thể phản bội. Ngay sau khi anh làm quen với cơ thể mới…chúng ta sẽ được đưa đến đại bản doanh, nơi sẽ là chỗ ở của ta đến cuối đời. Chúng ta sẽ thu thập kiếm- họ còn sắp xếp cho ta một người cầu hồn để rèn kiếm rồi- rồi thành lập một đội quân giữ gìn an ninh. Nói đơn giản thì như Shinsengumi ngày xưa vậy đó…. nhưng mà theo nghĩa tốt ấy."

Cô bồi thêm khi để ý nét mặt của cậu. Cậu vốn đâu có ưa Shinsengumi. Ngày xưa ngài Ryoma đã bị họ-

"Khoan đã, về quá khứ sao….? Nhưng ở quá khứ có-"

Người đó khẽ cười buồn.

"Nếu anh đi cùng ta, ta sẽ cố cho anh gặp Sakamoto Ryoma."

"Thật sao!?"

Tim Yoshiyuki lại thót lên cái nữa đầy hạnh phúc. Cậu, được gặp lại ngài Ryoma sao? Thật không? Bao lâu nay cậu đã…

" _Đã ao ước_ _biết mấy_..!"

Cậu buột miệng. Người đó nhìn cậu, lại mỉm cười "Vậy sao?". Yoshiyuki nhận ra khuôn mặt người đó thoảng nét buồn thương khó hiểu. Người đó với tay xoa đầu cậu.

"Nhưng anh không được nói chuyện nhiều nhặn gì…không được thay đổi tương lai. Có khi chỉ được chào một câu."

"Không sao mà! Không có sao hết! Vậy với tôi là quá đủ rồi, thật đó! Và cả việc chúng ta về quá khứ, là để, như kiểu, cứu thế giới đúng không? Nghe hay mà, tôi sẽ đi~!"

"…tươi tắn lên hẳn ha, được gặp chủ có khác" – người ấy lại khúc khích cười – "Nói thật chứ, cậu giống con cún lắm uhaha…!"

"Bị gọi như vậy là không hay chút nào, ngườ- à khoan, người tên là gì nhỉ?"

Người đó nhìn sững cậu vài khắc, miệng lại nhếch lên mỉm cười, nhưng giọng nói phát ra từ bờ môi ấy lại yếu ớt kỳ lạ.

 _"Ta không biết."_

* * *

 ** _:tác giả đã chết:_**

 ** _:đừng tìm tui:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Mình đã cố gắng hết sức có thể để không thiên vị cún nên có hơi rút ngắn tình tiết một chút chứ plot đoạn này nó dài lắm ;;7;;**_

 _ **Chap sau chúng nó chuyển đến đại bản doanh mình sẽ bắt đầu thêm các kiếm khác vào ;;7;;)/**_

* * *

 _ **Kiếm.**_

"Sẽ mất hai tuần để Yoshiyuki làm quen với cơ thể mới, các người đừng chạm vào cậu ấy," Chủ nhân cậu nói vậy khi bọn người áo đen ập vào đòi đưa cậu đi kiểm tra năng lực.

Thực ra cậu chỉ mất có hai ngày để học cách đi đứng, ăn uống, tắm rửa và ngủ. Sang ngày thứ ba, chủ nhân lay cậu dậy từ tờ mờ sáng, ném cho cậu một cây thước, cả hai cùng luyện kiếm. Lúc đầu cậu cứ ngỡ là do mình chưa quen, nhưng sau năm ngày liền không thắng được đòn nào, cậu ngạc nhiên kết luận là người mạnh đến không ngờ. Dù vì lý do sức khỏe nên đôi khi người chỉ đánh được một hai trận là phải dừng lại nghỉ ngơi. Người nói rằng "họ" - những người ở "trụ sở này" đã làm rất nhiều với người, là lý do người không nhớ tên mình, nhưng khi cậu gặng hỏi, người chỉ cười. "Ta sẽ nói sau, lúc nào có thời gian," người nói vậy. Nên cậu chỉ biết đợi.

 _ **Ngày thứ mười một, 5:56 a.m, trong phòng người.**_

"Người m-mạnh thật đó- áaaa,"Chưa kịp dứt câu, cây thước của người đã lăm le chọc thẳng vào mặt cậu, buộc cậu phải bỏ dở câu nói để né.

"Cảm ơn, cún con," người mỉm cười, quay người né thước của cậu, đồng thời hạ mình xuống thấp ngang đầu gối, rồi xọc một đòn vào thẳng bụng cậu. Nhanh đến độ cậu còn chưa kịp nhìn xuống đã thấy bụng nhói đau.

"Lại thua, người đừng có gọi tôi là cún con nữa mà! Tôi mất tập trung đó, tại người đó!" Cậu vứt cây thước xuống đất, nằm ngả ra giường lăn qua lăn lại.

Người lại cười khúc khích. Kể từ ngày cậu có cơ thể mới và ở chung với người trong căn phòng trắng đến nhức mắt, cậu ngạc nhiên thấy con người mà mới ngày đầu gặp mặt vẫn còn trông như người bệnh hấp hối này càng ngày càng tươi tắn lên trông thấy. Thức ăn của hai người được nhân viên mang vào mỗi ngày, quần áo của cậu cũng là do họ mang đến, áo phông và quần thể thao, tất cả đều là màu trắng. Bộ yukata trắng cậu mặc lúc biến thành người được họ mang đi, và không thấy trả lại nữa. Người hứa với cậu rằng khi hai người đến đại bản doanh, người sẽ chuẩn bị cho cậu một bộ chiến phục và yukata mặc nhà theo đúng sở thích cá nhân của cậu. Mỗi ngày người đều phải đi kiểm tra sức khỏe, cậu phải đẩy xe của người đi một đoạn ngắn dọc cái hành lang cũng trắng bóc như căn phòng của ngài, đến một căn phòng có biển "không phận sự cấm vào" nằm ở cuối hành lang. Hôm nào cũng vậy, khi cậu đẩy người đến trước cửa, người đều quay đầu lại, cười với cậu, nói cậu về phòng đi. Nhưng cậu, hôm nào cũng thế, ở lại đợi trước cửa đến khi người xong.

Vì ánh mắt người nhìn cậu lúc đó khiến Yoshiyuki có cảm giác rằng người muốn cậu ở lại.

 _ **Ngày thứ mười hai, 8:21 p.m, trước cửa phòng bệnh.**_

"Sao thế nhỉ?", cậu thầm nghĩ. Mọi khi chỉ một lúc thôi là người đã ra, nhưng hôm nay người ở trong ấy tính đến giờ đã là bốn tiếng. "Mình có nên vào xe-"

Cánh cửa đột ngột bật mở, chiếc xe lăn của người chầm chậm trôi ra. Cậu mở miệng định hỏi nhưng chợt nhận ra người không nhìn cậu. Cậu cúi xuống ngang mặt người, thấy đôi mắt của người- lại như ngày đầu tiên gặp nhau- mở to, không chớp, không lay động. Cậu gọi người, một lần, hai lần, đến lần thứ 4 đôi mắt đó mới khẽ giật và ngước lên nhìn con cún con mọi khi. Người ngây ra vài giây rồi gượng cười,

"Xin lỗi, ta hơi mất tập trung."

Người nói vậy, nhưng trạng thái kỳ lạ đó kéo dài đến tận đêm. Họ ăn tối –hôm nay nhân viên chuẩn bị cho người một khay thuốc viên nhiều màu, dặn người phải uống bằng đủ. Sau khi uống bằng hết mớ thuốc và nói với cậu đó là thuốc bổ, người đi tắm. Lần này người tắm lâu hơn nhiều so với thường ngày. Ngay khi cậu bắt đầu thấy lo và định đưa tay gõ cửa thì cánh cửa cạch mở, người hiện ra, đưa cho cậu chiếc khăn tắm và lại cười với cậu.

"Cún con sao thế?"

Mắt người hoe hoe đỏ. Cậu quyết định im lặng, cầm lấy chiếc khăn tắm từ tay người. Nhưng sau khi tắm xong rồi, cậu đi ra vẫn thấy người cúi đầu đứng đó.

"…? …Chủ nhân?"

Người giật mình quay lại, cười yếu ớt:

"Cún con, ra kia ngồi ta sấy tóc cho."

Lại một thói quen nữa của hai người. Ngày nào cũng vậy, mỗi khi cậu tắm xong, chủ nhân đều sấy tóc cho cậu - cậu vốn không bao giờ đủ kiên nhẫn để tự sấy tóc. Đây là hoạt động cậu thích nhất trong ngày: ngồi kẹp giữa hai chân người, bàn tay người nhè nhẹ vuốt tóc cậu, hơi ấm từ máy sấy phả ra, tiếng người lẩm nhẩm những bài hát không quen xen lẫn tiếng rồ rồ của máy sấy. Cậu thấy mi mắt nặng trĩu.

Đang thiu thiu ngủ, Yoshiyuki chợt giật mình tỉnh giấc khi nghe tiếng người:

"Cún con ngủ chưa?"

Cậu không trả lời.

"Họ nói họ cần đảm bảo ta không mang thai…sẽ ảnh hưởng đến chiến đấu…"

Người lại im lặng, tay vuốt tóc cậu. Chiếc máy sấy đã bị người bỏ quên, đang kêu rồ rồ trên ghế bên cạnh người.

"Cún con cũng giống một thằng con trai lớn xác của ta thôi ha."

Người im lặng, lại nói tiếp:

"Về sau chắc cũng vậy…các kiếm mới sẽ đến, chắc sẽ đông vui hơn thế này…"

"Sẽ thành một gia đình lớn nhỉ… tất cả đều là con của ta…yêu thương, bảo vệ…"

Cậu đang không biết nên lên tiếng hay nên giả vờ ngủ thì một giọt nước lạnh ngắt nhỏ xuống cổ cậu.

"Nên ta không cần phải sinh con… ta không cần đâu…"

Người im lặng một lúc lâu. Sau một quãng tưởng chừng dài cả tiếng đồng hồ, người bấm nút tắt máy sấy, vuốt tóc cậu, rồi lay lay cậu.

"Cún con, dậy đi, ngủ ở đây sẽ cảm lạnh đấy."

 _Con người này sao có thể mạnh mẽ đến thế?_

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

 _ **Ngày thứ mười bốn, 1:00 a.m, trước cửa phòng cô.**_

"Hôm nay luôn?"

"Đúng, thưa saniwa"

"Không thể đợi thêm sao? Cậu ấy chưa quen với cơ thể mới"

"Cấp trên đã truyền lệnh, ngày kia hai người đã phải di dời ra khỏi đây rồi"

"Vậy sao…."

Người đàn ông áo đen đó cúi đầu, rồi vội vã đi khuất mắt cô. Cô đứng sững ở cửa, tay vô thức cào cào lớp sơn trắng. Cún con của cô vẫn đang ngủ, tiếng thở đều đều phát ra từ sau lưng.

Vậy hôm nay họ sẽ kiểm tra năng lực của Yoshiyuki. Cô không được phép tham gia quá trình kiểm tra, nhưng họ đã thông báo rằng họ sẽ bắt cậu ấy chiến đấu với kiếm của một "saniwa lạc lối" mà họ tình cờ bắt được.

 _"Mới chỉ có hai tuần thôi …! Họ bắt cậu ấy chiến đấu với một kẻ đã từng ra chiến trường? Cậu ta là con người mà, họ không hiểu sao? Có thể chết mà?"_

Tiếng ngáy của Yoshiyuki bất chợt vang lên, làm cô giật thót, móng tay đang cào tường đột ngột bị kéo xuống đau nhói.

Giờ cô mới để ý mình chưa đóng cửa. Sau khi nghe thấy tiếng "bíp" quen thuộc, chứng tỏ cửa đã đóng, cô lại mò về giường. Ngồi trùm chăn bó gối trên cái đệm trải ga trắng bóc, cô đánh ánh mắt mình về phía cún con đang ngủ trên chiếc giường đơn bên cạnh, cảm thấy sống lưng lạnh ngắt từng đợt. Cậu ấy có biết gì đâu chứ, mới mấy hôm trước còn đòi đánh trận giả khi nào cô có đủ kiếm…

Ngay khi nghe tin về cuộc kiểm tra năng lực, cô đã dụng hết sức mình để tập kiếm với cậu. Cậu cũng tiến bộ nhiều, càng ngày cô càng khó thắng hơn. Dẫu sao cậu – với tư cách một thanh kiếm – cũng đã quen chiến đấu rồi, nhưng …mới có mười bốn ngày…

Mệt mỏi vì suy nghĩ, cô chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"…..nhân!"

"Chủ nhân!"

Cảm nhận được một bàn tay lắc lắc vai mình, cô bừng tỉnh, ngẩng đầu lên nhanh đến mức Yoshiyuki phải giật mình lùi lại một bước.

"H-hết hồn..!"

"Cún con?"

Yoshiyuki tay đặt lên trán, tay nắm vai cô, hỏi:

"Sao người lại ngủ thế này? Sao không nằm xuống mà ngủ?"

Đến lúc này cô mới để ý mình đã ngủ thiếp đi trong tư thế bó gối đêm qua. Không thấy cô trả lời, cậu lại nói:

"Người mệt ạ? Người có sao không? Tôi lấy cho người cốc nước nhé?"

Ngay khi cậu vừa quay đi, bàn tay cô đã với tới níu chặt ve áo cậu. Cử động đột ngột khiến cái cổ cứng đờ của cô đau điếng.

"Cún này, cậu có buổi kiểm tra năng lực…"

"Dạ?"

"Họ muốn kiểm tra cậu…"

"À, chuyện đó. Hôm nay ạ? Tôi có kịp đẩy người ra phòng kiểm tra sức khỏe không, hay là phải đi luôn?"

Câu trả lời quá đỗi vô tư khiến cô giật mình. Cậu ấy có hiểu thế tức là sao không vậy?

"Cún con, cậu phải chiến đấu với các kiếm khác đấy?"

"Dạ vâng, dĩ nhiên rồi? Còn cách nào khác để kiểm tra đâu ạ, lần trước người cũng nói thế rồi mà?"

"Có thể bị thương đấy?"

 _Hay có thể chết đấy_ , cô nghĩ thầm. _Ai biết được bọn họ có quan tâm đến tính mạng cậu hay không?_

Cún nhìn cô một lúc, rồi phá lên cười.

"Người đừng có lo! Tôi chắc chắn sẽ an toàn thôi mà, chính tay người huấn luyện sao tôi thua được chứ ?"

Cô nhìn sững cậu. Sự tự tin trong đôi mắt cậu, nụ cười vô lo của cậu, tất cả như quét một đường qua tâm can cô, loại bỏ hết bao nhiêu lo âu tích tụ từ cái ngày cô biết về buổi kiểm tra. Cô khẽ gượng cười.

"Ngoan quá. Cố lên nhé."

 ** _Ngày thứ mười bốn, 4:16 p.m, trước cửa phòng bệnh._**

Yoshiyuki, dù sẽ phải đi kiểm tra năng lực lúc bốn giờ rưỡi chiều, vẫn khăng khăng đòi đẩy cô đến tận phòng khám.

"Vậy người vào đây nhé! Khi người ra, chắc chắn tôi sẽ ở đây chờ!"

Cô mỉm cười. Cả hai đều biết sau buổi kiểm tra, có thể cậu sẽ bị thương, khó mà có thể đến đây chờ cô. Nhưng không hiểu sao, cô có cảm giác rằng cô tin những lời này của cậu.

"Tốt quá. Ta sẽ ngóng cún cưng đấy nhé."

Cậu phì cười. Cánh cửa mở ra, cô xoay bánh đi vào. Cậu vẫn đứng đó, như mọi khi, chờ cánh cửa đóng lại.

Cô ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn cậu.

"Cún này."

"Dạ?"

"Cố lên nhé."

Thứ cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy trước khi cánh cửa đóng lại là nụ cười rạng rỡ của cậu.

 _Thanh kiếm này sao có thể mạnh mẽ đến thế?_

 ** _Ngày thứ mười bốn, 9:07 p.m, trong phòng bệnh._**

Thứ đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy khi mở mắt ra là một màu trắng đến nhức mắt. Hôm nay họ giữ cô trong phòng bệnh này để hoàn thành nốt thao tác triệt sản cô, đảm bảo không để lại di chứng.

 _Mấy giờ rồi?_

 _Cún con sao rồi?_

Cô giật mình, ngồi phắt dậy. Ngay khi quay sang trái để tìm đồng hồ, cô nhìn thấy một thứ khiến tim cô như chực rụng xuống.

Nằm trên chiếc giường bệnh bên cạnh cô là Yoshiyuki với băng gạc quấn khắp người.

 _"Tôi sẽ ở đây chờ"_ , câu nói đó lại vang lên trong đầu cô.

Chưa kịp suy nghĩ gì, cô đá chăn bật dậy, mặc kệ vùng bụng dưới nhói đau, lao đến bên giường cậu. Nhìn làn da tái xanh vì mất máu, cổ họng cô thắt lại, khô khốc. Điều tiếp theo cô làm, cũng chưa hề kịp suy nghĩ gì, là vung tay đập nút gọi y tá khẩn cấp đầu giường.

Người y tá trẻ tuổi nghe thấy chuông reo bèn vội vã chạy vào, tay bưng sẵn một khay thuốc giảm đau và kháng sinh sẵn sàng cấp cứu. Nhưng điều chị không ngờ đến là bệnh nhân của chị đã ra khỏi giường, toàn bộ dây truyền nước đều đã bứt ra hết đang nằm chỏng chơ dưới đất, và đôi mắt người đó nói với chị là rõ ràng người đó không hề gọi chị để được cấp cứu.

 _"Gọi bọn kia vào đây,"_ cô ta nói với chị như vậy.

* * *

 ** _Kiếm._**

Yoshiyuki chợt bừng tỉnh giấc. Cậu lơ mơ nhớ lại: _hôm nay cậu có cuộc kiểm tra năng lực…họ bắt cậu đi ngay khi cửa phòng bệnh chủ nhân đóng lại…kẻ địch hơi đông, tận hai con, mà kể cũng mạnh…cậu bị đâm ngay sườn…à nhưng mà hình như cậu vẫn thắng…chắc chủ nhân sẽ vui lắ-_

Dòng suy nghĩ mơ hồ của cậu đột ngột đứt đoạn khi cậu nghe thấy một tiếng quát quen thuộc.

" _HAI CON_? CÁC NGƯỜI _ĐIÊN_ RỒI HẢ?"

"Nhưng, thưa-…, đó là, lệnh của cấp trên.."

"TRUNG THƯƠNG! _TRUNG THƯƠNG CƠ ĐẤY_!"

"Ngài bình tĩnh đã-"

" _TA THẬT CHẲNG HIỂU LŨ CÁC NGƯỜI NGHĨ CÁI MẸ GÌ! CẬU TA CHẾT MẤT THÌ SAO, HẢ!?_ "

Yoshiyuki thấy cơ thể bất động của mình như co rúm lại. _Ng-người giận đến vậy cơ hả..._ Từ ngày cậu đến đây, người thậm chí còn chưa bao giờ to tiếng với ai. Cậu tự dưng thấy thương cảm sâu sắc với cô nhân viên đang phải bất đắc dĩ hứng cơn thịnh nộ của người.

"Nhưng, thưa ngài, cậu ta cũng chỉ là kiếm, ở đây không thiếu…, có thể...thay thế được mà"

 _ **"!"**_

Cậu nghe thấy một tiếng hít hơi sâu, rồi một lúc im lặng. Có vẻ người đang cố tự kiềm chế.

"Thưa-"

"Lui ra."

"Dạ?"

"Lui ra. Ta hơi nóng nảy, ta xin lỗi. Để ta bình tĩnh một chút đã, rồi tối nay chúng ta sẽ bàn về chuyện di dời."

"Vâng, thưa saniwa"

Cậu nghe tiếng người ngồi xuống bên giường cậu, tiếng bước chân xa dần, và khi cánh cửa mở ra cái cạch, bên cạnh cậu lại vang lên tiếng người:

"Khoan đã."

"Dạ, thưa saniwa?"

"Đừng bao giờ nói kiếm của ta là thay thế được. Ta không tha cho đâu. Cậu ta đã là người rồi"

"Dạ, thưa saniwa."

Cánh cửa đóng lại, kêu một tiếng "bíp".

* * *

 **"Mày đụng vào con bà, bà cho mày xem"**

 **:tuikhôngcóýgìđâu:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Rốt cuộc đến tận chap 3 và hai đứa kia vẫn chưa lết được đến đại bản doanh...**_

 _ **Chap sau sẽ có hai kiếm mới mình thề mình hứa mình đảm bảo ;;7;;**_

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

Yoshiyuki hồi phục nhanh hơn cô nghĩ. Rõ ràng cậu bị thương rất nhiều nơi, nhưng chỉ sau hai ngày đã hoàn toàn bình phục, nhưng vết thương đã biến mất để lại một vạch mảnh màu hồng nhạt.

 _Hay là tại cậu ta vốn không phải người...?_

 _Về sau thanh kiếm nào cũng sẽ như thế này sao..?_

Tuy nhiên, sau khi mang cậu về phòng, cô vẫn bắt cậu ngồi lỳ trên giường nửa ngày. Mặc kệ con cún giận dỗi úp mặt vào gối kêu ư ử, cô vẫn quyết định tự lăn xe đến phòng bệnh một mình.

Cô phải mạnh mẽ lên, không thể dựa vào cậu mãi được. Kiếm của cô không cần một kẻ đi đứng còn không xong.

* * *

 _ **Kiếm.**_

 _ **Ngày thứ mười sáu, 8:09 p.m, trong phòng người.**_

"Cún connnnn"

Cánh cửa vào phòng chủ nhân bật mở, Yoshiyuki vốn đang lăn lóc trên giường đọc sách – cậu cũng không hiểu sao nhưng cậu học chữ chỉ trong hai ngày, người bảo có lẽ năng lực của người đã giúp cậu chăng- giật mình nhổm dậy. Chủ nhân hai tay xách ba túi lớn, vẫn đang ngồi xe lăn đi vào phòng. Cách đây tầm hai tiếng, người đã nằng nặc bắt cậu nằm yên trên giường mà một mình đến phòng kiểm tra sức khỏe. Sau đó người trở về thế này đây. Hiếm khi thấy người vui vẻ đến vậy, cậu tò mò nhận xét.

"Gì thế ạ?"

'Coi nè coi nè coi nè"

Người đặt vội túi xuống, chìa tay ra với cậu. Biết ý, cậu nắm lấy tay người rồi kéo người đứng dậy. Người có thể đứng tốt, nhưng có một số thời điểm trong ngày chân người bị tê, và người cũng không thể đi đâu xa. Khoảng cách xa nhất cậu từng thấy người đi là từ giường người đến cửa nhà tắm (trong phòng họ có một cái phòng tắm nhỏ, người không thích đi ra ngoài) rồi quay lại. Ngay khi cậu buông tay người ra, người vội ngồi thụp xuống trước chồng túi làm cậu giật thót tưởng người bị ngã.

Người hớn hở lôi từ cái túi đầu tiên ra một mớ vải.

Mất năm phút đợi người xếp hết chúng ra sàn, cậu mới nhận ra đấy là hai bộ đồ.

Mà lại còn _rất đẹp._

"Uwoaaaaaa! Cái gì đây, quần áo hả, cho tôi hả !?"

Người cười rạng rỡ, đưa bộ to hơn cho cậu.

"Mặc vô thử đi, hơi rắc rối một chút nhưng nếu là cậu thì chắc không sao đâu. Chiến phục đó. Ngầu há?"

Dù đã rất tự tin lúc lấy bộ đồ từ tay người, cậu thực sự vẫn phải công nhận là nó rất rắc rối. Sau nửa tiếng loay hoay trong phòng tắm, cậu bỏ cuộc đi ra, trên tay vẫn đang cầm vài dải lụa trắng và mấy sợi dây màu cam.

"Chủ nhân, cái này làm thế nào?"

Chủ nhân nhìn cậu một lúc như thể đánh giá, rồi tươi cười chìa tay ra:

"Hợp đó. Mấy cái sợ đó thì lại đây ta chỉ cho."

Cậu lon ton lại gần người, tay ngoe nguẩy mấy sợi vải. Người rút từ tay cậu một dải lụa trắng, quấn nhiều vòng quanh cổ tay cậu rồi thắt nút, rồi lại làm tương tự với cổ tay còn lại. Hai dải tiếp theo, người quấn vào hai bàn chân cậu, rồi quăng hai đôi dép rơm bảo cậu đi vào. Người rút thêm dải nữa, dải dài nhất, đưa cho cậu. _"Quấn bụng,"_ người nói. _"Vải này chống đạn đó._ "

Trong lúc cậu đang loay hoay quấn vải vào bụng thì người ngồi tết mấy sợi dây theo kiểu bông lúa rồi buộc từng cái vào thắt lưng của cậu. _"Trang trí,"_ người lại lẩm bẩm, _"Loại hải quân hay dùng."_ Rồi người lôi từ cái túi ra một túm lông trắng muốt dài lượt thượt, gắn nó vào đằng trước thắt lưng của cậu, rồi buộc túm nó lại sau mông cậu. _"Đuôi cún, dễ thương ha?"_ người ngẩng đầu lên cười rạng rỡ, mặc kệ cái mặt dài ra như cá thờn bơn phơi khô của cậu. Người lấy ra một miếng kim loại lớn, màu xanh, đẹp một cách tinh xảo. _"Giáp vai,"_ người lại lẩm bẩm, _"Hàng đặt làm , siêu xịn."_ vừa nói vừa buộc giáp vào vai trái cậu bằng một sợi dây da gắn một chiếc huy hiệu có dấu mỏ neo rồi treo thêm một bông lúa nữa vào đó. Sau khi sửa chỗ này chỗ kia, chỉnh đốn lại bộ trang phục, rồi túm mớ tóc sau gáy dài thòng của cậu thành một túm , người lùi ra sau ngắm nghía thành quả.

"Đẹp quá."

Người lại cười. Đến giờ cậu mới để ý trên tay người vẫn còn hai sợi dây và một dải vải.

"Chủ nhân, còn cái kia? Đồ thừa à?"

Chủ nhân nhìn theo tay cậu chỉ, xuống hai sợi dây màu cam đã bện sẵn bông lúa cùng dải lụa trắng muốt rồi ngẩng lên. Nụ cười của người hơi héo đi một chút.

"Còn mấy cái này nữa nhỉ."

Người lại cúi xuống, thọc tay vào cái túi thứ hai, lôi ra…

Một thanh kiếm.

"Của cún con đó," người nói.

Cậu nhìn sững lớp bao kiếm đen láng, cái tsuba màu kim loại. Thanh kiếm này, cậu đã nhìn thấy bao nhiêu lần rồi, phản chiếu trên những đôi mắt hiếu kỳ, những làn sóng nước lăn tăn, trên bề mặt bóng loáng của tủ kính trưng bày…

"Khoan đã, chủ nhân, đây là _tôi_ mà?"

"Chỉ là một thanh kiếm thường, rèn theo hình mẫu của cậu mà thôi."

"À, vậy sao."

Cậu rút kiếm, quơ vài vòng. Rất thuận tay...rất quen thuộc. Cảm giác dễ chịu hơn cầm thước nhiều. _"Là vũ khí, tất sẽ biết sử dụng vũ khí,"_ cậu nhớ lại lời người nói ngày đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau.

"Thấy sao?" người hỏi.

"…dễ dùng lắm chủ nhân," cậu nói. "có cái này rồi chắc tôi không thua người đâu!"

Người mỉm cười, rút hai sợi bông lúa cột chặt thanh kiếm vào thắt lưng của cậu.

"Ta không cho phép luyện tập với ta bằng kiếm thật đâu đấy nhé…đến đại bản doanh rồi cậu có thể tập với cọc rơm. À, còn đây nữa."

Người lại thò tay vào túi, móc ra một chiếc bao da cùng một cục kim loại đen tuyền mà cậu nhận ra chính là một khẩu súng.

 _"S-súng ạ?"_

"Đúng. Là súng đấy, cho cậu" người nói. "Ngài Ryoma thích dùng súng mà phải không? Cậu từng nói thế với ta"

Người lấy bông lúa cuối cùng, cột bao súng với thắt lưng cậu rồi quấn dải lụa cuối cùng xung quanh đùi cậu, cố định bao súng. Rồi cậu đút khẩu súng vào bao. Tim cậu đập thùm thụp vì phấn khích.

"Ra dáng quá," người nói. "Có lẽ đây sẽ là bộ xuất sắc nhất đời ta mất, ta đâu có giỏi thiết kế đồ truyền thống."

"Dạ?"

"Ta chưa nói hả? Bộ này ta thiết kế đấy"

" _DẠ? Ồôôôô...!_ "

Chủ nhân thu chân lại, ngồi ôm gối tủm tỉm ngắm cậu xoay vòng xoay vòng.

"Cún con ngoan," người nói. "mai ta sẽ di dời."

Cậu đã nghe người nói rất nhiều về chuyện này. Sau khi cậu làm quen với cơ thể mới, họ sẽ chuyển đến "đại bản doanh". Người và các kiếm sẽ lấy nơi đây làm nơi ở đến khi người qua đời. Cậu biết người muốn rời khỏi nơi đây càng nhanh càng tốt. Cậu cũng không thích chỗ này, bí bách, ngột ngạt, hành lang lúc nào cũng lạnh cóng, và tệ nhất là cái gì cũng chỉ độc một màu trắng nhức mắt. Tâm trạng người đã tốt lên một chút kể từ khi thức dậy từ sáng nay, và cậu chưa bao giờ thấy người cười nhiều hơn lúc này.

Người mở cái túi thứ ba, dốc ra thêm một bộ đồ nữa cùng một thanh kiếm ngắn, nhìn kích cỡ thì cậu đoán thanh này là Wakizashi.

"Chiến phục của ta," ngài nói, chỉ vào xấp vải, "Kiếm của ta." ngài rút kiếm – "Dĩ nhiên, quần áo ta thiết kế. Ta không muốn mặc đồ trắng nữa, đã năm năm rồi. Kiếm thì hôm nay ta vừa ghé qua cậu rèn xin một thanh"

"'Cậu rèn'?"

"À a, ta chưa nói. Chết thật, giờ mới thấy có nhiều thứ cần nói quá. Nói chung là chúng ta sẽ gặp nhiều. Tính cậu ta cũng khá được."

Người ngẩng đầu nhìn lên đồng hồ.

"Thôi, đi ngủ đi, ta muốn đi luôn sáng mai"

Người lại cười nhẹ nhàng . Năm năm bị cầm tù trong cái trụ sở trắng tinh trắng bóc này, người từng nói chỉ riêng việc thiết kế quần áo cho cậu không phải màu trắng thôi đã làm người bị sốc văn hóa nặng nề. Cậu hiểu việc được sống tự do đối với người tuyệt vời tới cỡ nào. Cậu đỡ người ngồi xuống ghế, đẩy đến tận giường, lại đỡ người lên giường. Cậu biết những cuộc kiểm tra sức khỏe dạo gần đây ảnh hưởng rất nhiều đến sinh khí của người, quầng thâm dày cả mét dưới mắt người -vốn mới chỉ phai đi được có chút chút khi có cậu trong phòng- giờ đã sẫm màu đến độ hóa đen luôn. Người cũng chỉ có thể đấu với cậu vài phút: hôm qua là lần đầu tiên cậu đánh trúng người. Cậu không muốn để một người đứng còn không vững như vậy phải tự đi lại, dù chỉ là vài mét.

Đúng theo suy đoán của cậu, ngay khi lưng người chạm vào lớp ga trắng, mắt người nhắm lại ngay tức khắc. Chút thần sắc có được lúc thay đồ cho cậu rút hết khỏi mặt người, tay người buông thõng xuống lơ lửng, nếu người đang không thở hổn hển thì chắc trông không khác gì một xác chết.

Cậu thở dài.

 _"Đây mới chính là lý do tôi muốn ta chóng di dời, thưa chủ nhân"_

 _ **Ngày thứ mười bảy, 6:00 a.m, vẫn trong phòng người.**_

Tiếng đế giày đập cồm cộp vui tai xuống sàn đánh thức Yoshiyuki khỏi giấc mơ về mấy con cún mặc chiến phục ngậm kiếm chạy loanh quanh.  
 _(Cậu thực sự phải yêu cầu chủ nhân dừng gọi cậu là cún con.)_

Cậu mở mắt ra rồi lồm cồm nhổm dậy, miệng vô thức kêu ư ử. Thứ đầu tiên đôi mắt mờ căm của cậu trông thấy, không phải bóng dáng trắng muốt mọi khi, mà là một cái nùi đen xì.

Cậu chớp mắt đến lần thứ 6 mới nhận ra đấy đúng là chủ nhân. Người quay lại, bàn tay đang cột tóc liền hạ xuống, thay vào đó thò sang vỗ đầu cậu. Cậu ngoác miệng ra ngáp, dụi mắt để nhìn cho rõ.

Chủ nhân đi đôi bốt da đen thùi lủng lẳng chiếc khóa kéo màu bạc , trên vai là cái khăn len che hết nửa mặt, rồi ngay dưới đó lại thêm một cái áo choàng đen dài đến tận đầu gối, bên dưới nữa là một lớp váy liền màu kem với hoa văn anh đào đỏ thẫm, xẻ một đường dài ở chân đến tận hông, nơi chiếc thắt lưng có gắn gia huy bạc của người đang cột chặt thanh kiếm. Bên dưới đó nữa, lúc người đưa tay lên buộc tóc, lớp áo choàng mở ra, cậu mới để ý còn một lớp áo bó đen dài tay cao cổ lấm tấm hoa anh đào trắng ở dọc cánh tay. Rồi người còn mặc cả quần bó đen, cũng lấm tấm cánh hoa anh đào như áo trong của người, những đốm trắng đó tạo thành một đường dọc chân người. Cả bộ đồ hoàn toàn không chừa đi tý da thịt nào trừ mặt và bàn tay. Rồi người cầm lấy một chiếc nón lá rộng vành có mắc một lớp màn mỏng màu trắng dài đến ngang hông đội vào.

 _"..xong, giờ đến cả mặt người cũng đi đời luôn rồi."_ cậu chán nản nghĩ. Cậu biết người thích mặc nhiều lớp đồ thùng thình, nhưng thế này có hơi quá thì phải...?

Người với tay vén lớp màn sang hai bên rồi móc vào cái móc nhỏ trên hai bên nón, nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên.

"Cún, sao không mặc chiến phục vào đi? Chúng ta phải đi ngay đó."

Yoshiyuki nhảy ra khỏi giường, vớ lấy bộ đồ và đống dây nhợ - đã được cố định sẵn để cậu xỏ vào là xong- rồi chạy vào thay vội. Năm phút sau, cậu đầu tóc quần áo chỉnh tề chạy ngược trở ra, tự thấy tự hào với bản thân bởi mọi khi chỉ riêng việc đánh răng rửa mặt đã chiếm được của cậu gần mười phút loay hoay.

Người đã đang ngồi xe lăn chờ cậu.

"Đẩy ta ra đi, sắp đến giờ rồi," người cười mà nói với cậu như vậy.

Cậu không hỏi gì về hành lý của người, cậu biết người không hề hứng thú với tủ quần áo độc một màu trắng của mình. Trong phòng người cũng không hề có vật dụng cá nhân trừ sách vở - đa phần là về kiếm thuật và về những thanh kiếm nổi tiếng (cậu bắt gặp tên mình không chỉ một hai lần,) – và hai cây thước sứt mẻ. Cậu lặng lẽ nắm lấy tay cầm trên lưng ghế xe lăn, rồi chầm chậm đẩy người ra. Cậu biết người sẽ không vui vẻ gì với khung cảnh bên ngoài hành lang.

Ngay khi mở cửa và đụng đầu một tá tên bảo vệ áo đen, cơ thể người đột ngột căng cứng lại. May thay, họ không cố hằm hè với người như mọi khi mà đồng loạt cúi đầu với người bằng một vẻ mặt nhăn nhó đáng căm ghét. Cậu cố gắng đẩy người đi dọc hành lang càng nhanh càng tốt, không muốn làm người căng thẳng nhiều, nhưng hôm nay bảo vệ ở khắp nơi, đứng chật kín hành lang. _"Tôi đâu cần,"_ người lẩm bẩm - cậu suýt không nghe thấy giọng người lẫn với tiếng phần phật nhè nhẹ của lớp màn- _"Chỉ là đi từ nơi này sang nơi khác thôi mà."_ Ra đến cổng, lực lượng tống tiễn còn đáng khủng hoảng hơn. Cậu nhìn xuống chủ nhân một cách quan ngại, người chắc hẳn đang toát mồ hôi hột. Một cô gái tóc búi cao ôm một quyển sổ ghi chép tiến đến lại gần người.

"Chúc ngài may mắn, thưa saniwa."

"Lịch sử xin được giao cho ngài."

Cô gái chìa tay ra, người nhẹ đưa tay nắm lấy. Cái bắt tay diễn ra chóng vánh, họ buông tay nhau ra nhanh đến độ cậu còn chưa kịp để ý kỹ.

Cậu không nhìn thấy mặt người, nhưng thấy chiếc nón khẽ giật nhẹ. Rồi cô gái đó đứng sang một bên, hàng người đang chắn cổng cũng đều đột ngột dạt ra hai bên cho hai người đi qua. Ngoài cổng, một chiếc xe ô tô đen loáng đang chờ sẵn với cánh cửa mở rộng. Người tháo nón ôm vào lòng rồi nhẹ nhàng trèo lên xe, cậu giao chiếc xe lăn cho tên bảo vệ rồi cũng leo lên xe ngồi bên cạnh người.

Cuối cùng thì người cũng được tự do.

Trong buồng xe cách âm, người dựa lưng vào vai cậu, quay người nhìn ra của sổ, lẩm nhẩm hát bằng giọng run run.

 _ **"Tiếng quạ cất lên**_

 _ **Nào ta cùng trở về thôi**_

 _ **Dưới ánh tà một bóng hình trải rộng..."**_

* * *

 ** _Author's note: lời bài hát trên là từ bản dịch bài Kaeru Basho của Nico Nico Douga FC, watch?v=urEZdYnkIfs ._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Đến chap 4 rốt cuộc kiếm mới vẫn chưa xuất hiện *gục ngã***_

 _ **Chap này hơi ngắn...**_

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

 ** _Ngày thứ mười bảy, 11:46 a.m, đại bản doanh._**

Cô thò đầu ra khỏi xe, hít lấy hít để không khí trong lành.

Chiếc xe limo sau khi đi quãng đường dài mấy tiếng đã đỗ xịch trước một cái cổng Torii đỏ chói mà cô nhận ra chính là cổng chính vào đại bản doanh. Cô đã nghe nói đây sẽ là một vùng ngoại ô hoang vắng, nhưng quang cảnh ở đây đẹp hơn tưởng tượng của cô nhiều. Cô thận trọng đặt chân xuống đất, rồi vừa níu lấy tấm thân điêu tàn vì say xe của Cún con mà đứng lên, vừa cố cẩn thận để không kéo ngã cậu. Khổ, thằng bé mới đi xe lần đầu, lúc trên xe đã cố gắng hết sức để không ói rồi. Nhớ đến vẻ mặt tái xanh nhăn nhó của cậu, cô phì cười khùng khục.

"Chủ nhân, không vui đâuuuu!"

Cậu giãy nảy, không quên đỡ cô đứng dậy rồi dìu cô vào cổng.

Ngay khi nhìn thấy đại bản doanh, hình ảnh mắc cười của cậu lập tức biến mất không tì vết trong đầu cô.

 _Woa._

Đại bản doanh rộng một cách...hoành tráng. Từ cổng lớn đến gian chính cũng phải cả trăm mét, con đường lát bằng những mặt đá phẳng uốn lượn giữa vườn cỏ, đi qua một chiếc cầu nhỏ bắc qua một cái ao lớn, cây lớn mọc nối nhau che nắng cho cả một sân vườn.

 _Cây anh đào? Tất cả chỗ này đều là anh đào hết hả?_

 _Họ bỏ bao nhiêu tiền để xây nơi này thế?_

Cô buông tay Yoshiyuki, khập khễnh chạy dọc con đường lát đá rồi bước lên cầu, níu vào thành cầu mà nhìn xuống. Đúng như dự đoán của cô, mặt hồ trong vắt đang phản chiếu hình ảnh cô lấp ló những bóng cá nhiều màu uốn lượn.

"Cá koi nữa luôn?" Tim cô nhảy thùm thụp trong lồng ngực. Cô luôn yêu thích các loài cá, và với cô cá koi thực sự là một kiệt tác tạo hóa.

Cùi chỏ tì nhẹ vào thành cầu, cô chống cằm ngắm đàn cá lấp lánh bơi lội dưới ao. Làn gió mơn man da thịt, cô bèn cởi nón ra vứt xuống chân để mặc cho mái tóc dài của mình tự do. Chiếc áo choàng theo gió bay phấp phới, thỉnh thoảng lại đập nhẹ vào chân cô.

Cảm giác này, suốt năm năm bị cầm tù cô chưa bao giờ có. Nhắm mắt lim dim, cô mỉm cười lẩm nhẩm một bài hát mình thích.

Tuyệt quá...

 _"..!"_

Đầu gối cô chợt nhói lên, chân cô lạnh ngắt như thể máu đã rút hết ra khỏi đó. Đôi môi đang tủm tỉm của cô vội mím chặt nhưng không chặn được tiếng rên đã kịp thoát ra khỏi kẽ răng. Cảm giác tê cứng đến rất nhanh, cô run rẩy khuỵu xuống, ngực đập mạnh vào thành cầu. Cô đã đứng lâu quá hay sao?

"Chủ nhân!"

Hai bàn tay của Yoshiyuki vội vã xọc vào đỡ lấy cánh tay cô, xốc cô đứng lại cho thẳng. Cậu cúi xuống ngang mặt cô, hai mắt lóe lo âu.

"Người đứng nhiều quá rồi, vào nghỉ đi ạ! Nơi đây không thể dùng xe lăn mà đi lại được"

Cậu nửa đỡ, nửa bế cô về gian nhà chính. Nằm vắt vẻo trên tay cậu, cô vừa cố chịu đựng cơn đau như châm kim dưới chân vừa cố ngắm nhìn mọi ngóc ngách của ngôi nhà. Cậu dùng chân cậy mở căn phòng lớn nhất, chính giữa căn phòng là một chiếc kotatsu, cùng một chiếc futon màu trắng muốt trải sẵn nằm ở góc trong cùng, ẩn hiện sau tấm bình phong in hoa anh đào. Hoa cắm ở trên kệ gỗ góc phòng vẫn tươi rói, chứng tỏ họ vừa mới trang hoàng dọn dẹp xong nơi này được chưa lâu.

Cậu đặt cô xuống futon, cúi xuống cởi bốt cho cô rồi nhón chân đi ra bệ cửa tự cúi xuống cởi dép. Cô cởi áo choàng rồi đắp lên người, cảm giác váng vất do thiếu máu vẫn làm cơ thể cô cứng đờ, lạnh ngắt. Chỗ bị đập vào thành cầu giờ đã nóng lên và bắt đầu giật giật. Sáng mai vết này đảm bảo sẽ chuyển sang màu đen.

"Cún, chỗ này đẹp ghê nhỉ?"

"Công nhận ạ!"

Đang tươi cười hớn hở, cậu im một chút, lại xịu mặt làu bàu:

"Nhưng mà người đi đứng cho cẩn thận chứ, tôi cứ tưởng tim tôi rớt ra luôn rồi á..."

Cô cười thành tiếng.

Cậu ngồi xuống, đút chân vào kotatsu, bắt đầu loay hoay bóc quýt để trong chiếc âu nhỏ trên bàn. Cô bò ra ngồi cùng cậu, tay xòe rộng. Cậu đưa cô nửa quả, cả hai vừa ăn vừa ngắm cảnh vật ngoài cánh cửa.

"Cún này."

"Dạ?"

"Ta không nghĩ ta sẽ sống được đến già đâu."

Cậu khựng lại, tay đánh rơi miếng quýt. Im lặng một khắc, cậu cúi xuống nhặt quýt bỏ vào miệng rồi với tay bóc thêm quả nữa.

"Dạ."

"Cún này?"

"Dạ?"

"Sống ở đây sẽ vui lắm nhỉ?" Cô nói, tay bỏ thêm quýt vào miệng, tay mân mê ve áo choàng.

Cậu đang bóc dở quả quýt thứ hai thì dừng lại.

"...dạ."

 _Một đứa trẻ ngoan._

* * *

 ** _Kiếm._**

 _ **Ngày thứ mười bảy, 1:22 p.m, đại bản doanh.**_

Người lấy cho cậu bộ yukata mặc nhà màu xanh nước biển có hoa văn sóng nước cùng một cái khăn để quấn lên đầu cho tóc khỏi chọc vào mắt. Người mặc một bộ yukata đơn giản màu đen họa tiết hoa anh đào cùng áo haori hồng nhạt. Mái tóc xoăn dài đến hông lấm tấm những sợi bạc do mất ngủ của người được để xõa, đung đưa nhẹ sau vai mỗi lần người cử động.

Cậu cõng người đi tham quan hết đại bản doanh rộng lớn. Nơi này dù nhìn có vẻ truyền thống, nhưng những dụng cụ bếp núc và điện đóm thì không thua gì trụ sở, thậm chí trong các phòng nếu để ý kỹ còn có công tắc thông gió và điều hòa. Trong cái tủ lạnh to gần bằng một buồng tắm cỡ nhỏ, thực phẩm và nguyên liệu được chất đầy ứ đến độ lúc người mở tủ ra cậu đã vô cùng căng thẳng dè chừng để đề phòng lỡ mớ củ quả các loại bị dồn chặt kín trên ngăn trên cùng mất cân bằng một chút là sẽ đổ ào xuống đầu người. Một lúc sau thì cậu cũng phải lao vô đỡ mấy củ khoai rơi xuống thật.

Sau khi đi một vòng đại bản doanh, người ngồi vắt vẻo trên cái xích đu nhỏ dưới gốc cây anh đào, vừa ăn bát hạnh nhân trong tủ lạnh vừa nói:

"Rồi, gia tăng dân số thôi."

Người đặt bát xuống tảng đá phẳng mặt bên cạnh, níu áo cậu mà đứng dậy. Người cầm chiếc nón đội lên đầu, lại mắc lớp màn sang hai bên mặt. Gió thổi tới, lớp màn mỏng tang phấp phới trong gió.

"...dạ?"

"Đi với ta, lấy kiếm mới."

"Người không nghỉ ạ? Người hôm nay cử động quá nhiều rồi!"

"Đi lấy về ta sẽ nghỉ ngay"

Người bấu vào tay cậu, bắt đầu chập chững bước về phía chuồng ngựa.

Cậu thấy tim đập thình thịch hào hứng. Người đã nói rằng sẽ có một người thợ rèn được bố trí đến đây rèn kiếm cho người, nhưng cậu không hiểu rõ lắm và cũng chưa gặp người ấy bao giờ.

Cậu dìu người đến chuồng ngựa, đã thấy một con ngựa chờ sẵn.

"...hả...?"

Con ngựa – có Chúa biết nó ở đó từ lúc nào – trông thấy người và lập tức cúi đầu chào. Có lẽ nó đã được huấn luyện để làm ngựa cho chủ nhân. Người chập chững bước lại gần con ngựa, đưa tay vuốt mái bờm màu trắng ngà cùng bộ lông đen óng ánh xanh, thì thầm:

"Đẹp quá...lúc ta ở đó thì chẳng coi ta ra gì, mắc cái gì mà giờ họ lại chi mạnh tay thế nhỉ..."

Người tháo chiếc yên được buộc ngay cửa buồng ngựa, dắt nó ra và bắt đầu thắng yên cho nó.

"Chủ nhân, sao người biết làm cái này hay vậy..?"

"Ta được huấn luyện rồi, cứ mỗi tháng là một buổi học cưỡi ngựa..."

Yoshiyuki đỡ người lên lưng ngựa rồi leo lên ngồi sau lưng người.

Người kéo cương, và con ngựa phóng đi, đi dọc con đường lát đá một cách thuần thục, đi qua cổng Torii rồi phóng thẳng vào rừng.

"Nó được huấn luyện lộ trình rồi." người ngạc nhiên nhận xét.

Người quay lại nhìn cậu dò xét.

"Cún có vẻ quen đi ngựa nhỉ"

"Ngài Ryoma ngày xưa mang theo tôi mà cưỡi ngựa suốt mà, cũng có chút quen thuộc"

"Ồ, vậy sao"

Sau tầm mười phút phi nước đại trên con đường quang đãng trong rừng mà cậu nhận ra đã được dọn sẵn chờ người, con ngựa dừng lại trước một nơi trông như một ngôi đền nhỏ nằm sâu trong rừng, ngay trước hẻm núi. Cậu leo xuống trước, đỡ lấy chủ nhân rồi bế người vào trong. Chỉ cần nhìn người cậu cũng biết rằng người không còn sức đi lại nữa.

Sau một lúc đi lòng vòng thì họ tìm thấy một thanh niên mặc đồ truyền thống đang đập búa chan chát trong lò rèn.

"Thằng kia."

Chủ nhân – vẫn đang trên tay cậu - gọi, cười toe toét. Người thanh niên đó quay lại nhìn, cũng cười theo.

"Chị đến sớm quá, nhưng em vẫn xong kịp đấy nhá. Khen em đi- ủa, chị đội nón chi vậy?"

"Chống nắng chống bụi che mặt và các thứ. Cậu rèn một thanh nói là hết một buổi sáng cơ mà. Giờ là mấy giờ chiều biết không?"

Cậu ta gỡ chiếc mũ trên đầu xuống để mặc phần tóc mái xõa xuống khuôn mặt đẫm mồ hôi.

"Chiến phục của chị trông ngầu ghê. Rèn xong còn cầu hồn mà chị. Kiếm lần trước của chị thì không phải cầu hồn nên nhàn bỏ xừ ra. Từ giờ là mệt lắm đó."

"Ờ, thế đưa đây chị coi."

Người chìa tay ra đón thanh Tantou ngắn ngủn từ tay cậu ta, giơ lên trước mặt mà ngắm nghía. Miết ngón tay dọc theo lớp bao kiếm, người quay sang nhìn cậu ta, cười nói:

"Đẹp đó"

Cậu ta tươi lên hơn hớn:

"Thật ạ? Thế nguyên liệu đâu chị? Em làm năm mươi viên mỗi loại nhá"

Người móc từ ngực áo ra một chiếc túi vải căng đầy những mẩu kim loại nhỏ, cậu biết thế vì vừa nãy đã thấy người lấy từ kho nguyên liệu khi nãy. Đôi tay đang nắm miệng túi giơ lên chợt lỏng ra, chiếc túi rơi thẳng xuống nền nhà kêu lạo xạo.

Cậu ta nhặt túi, sờ nắn một lúc, rồi nói:

"Nhiều thế...thanh nữa hả chị?"

"Ừ, mai qua...lấy."

Nhận thấy giọng nói có chút run rẩy, Yoshiyuki nhìn xuống khuôn mặt tái xanh của người.

Quả nhiên, người kiệt sức rồi sao.

"Em biết rồiiiiii. Thiệt tình, người ta còn trẻ, để người ta tận hưởng cuộc sống với ch- hả...? Thôi,chị về đi. Về ngay hộ em, chị mà lăn ra đây là đêm nay em nằm dưới sàn đó."

Ánh mắt cậu ta có chút đổi khác, như thể thương hại. Là người bạn duy nhất của người trong trụ sở, có lẽ cậu ta hiểu rõ sức khỏe của người tồi tệ ra sao.

Người lại cười.

"Thế mai nhé. "

"Chị bảo trọng!"

Cậu ta vẫy tay cười, rồi lại quay lại, đội nón lên rồi cầm búa lên tiếp tục đập chan chát.

Chủ nhân ôm thanh tantou vào lòng, rồi Yoshiyuki lại bế người ra cửa.

Hai người cưỡi ngựa về.

Lúc cậu mang được người xuống ngựa, người đã gà gật. Ngay khi người về phòng, người gục ngay lập tức, hơi thở nặng nề, khuôn mặt tái xám. Mái tóc xõa của người chảy như suối qua khe hở của tấm bình phong.

 _Nếu chỉ đi quanh nhà mà người đã mệt như vậy, sao có thể ra trận chứ?_

 _Bọn họ nghĩ cái quỷ gì vậy, bắt người chịu trách nhiệm cho lỗi lầm của họ..._

Cậu nhòm sau bình phong để nhìn người thì chợt để ý thanh đao ngườii ôm trong lòng giờ đã rớt sang một bên.

Cậu nhấc nó lên, rút ra đầy tò mò. Thanh đao lóe sáng.

 _Không biết cậu ta trông như nào nhỉ, ngắn thế này có khi là trẻ con..?_

 _Cơ mà có khi cậu ta còn già hơn mình cũng nên..._

Cậu lại đút kiếm vào bao, để lên bàn, bấm nút bật điều hòa rồi khẽ kéo cửa đóng lại. Cậu thu lu ngồi ngoài cửa ngắm hoàng hôn, ngôi nhà vắng tiếng người mênh mông và yên tĩnh kỳ lạ.

 _Chủ nhân, người mau tỉnh dậy đi._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Mình vừa bị tịch thu laptop nên phải viết bằng Ipad, lúc edit rất chi khó chịu.**_

 _ **Vì vậy nên từ giờ tiến độ sẽ chậm hơn một chút, khoảng ba ngày một chap *khóc***_

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

 _Cô mở mắt ra, đối diện với màn đêm vô tận._

 _Bịt mắt, trấn nước, giật điện, tra khảo._

 _Năng lực này, ở đâu ra?_

 _Xét nghiệm, thôi miên, bỏ thuốc, phẫu thuật._

 _Không có câu trả lời._

 _Cơ thể nối với vô vàn ống dẫn dây truyền._

 _Cô nằm đó giữa dây nhợ trắng muốt, bất động và xinh đẹp tựa con bướm nhỏ vô tình mắc phải mạng nhện._

 _Rồi một ngày, lũ nhện độc ác gỡ nó ra khỏi chiếc mạng trắng đến nhức mắt._

 _Con bướm đã được tự do,_

 _Nhưng, than ôi,_

 _Đôi cánh bướm đã rách mất rồi..._

Cô mở mắt ra, đối diện với màn đêm vô tận.

* * *

 _ **Kiếm.**_

Đôi mắt nâu hổ phách bật mở khi nghe động. Yoshiyuki uể oải xoa tay lên trán, cái mát lạnh đêm thu vỗ về những giọt mồ hôi trên trán cậu. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi thành con người cậu hiểu thế nào là ngủ trên sàn nhà. Lưng ê ẩm, lạnh ngắt, cậu nhổm dậy nhìn quanh. Trời không trăng, cậu chỉ còn cách nheo mắt nhìn mọi thứ bằng ánh lập loè của cây đèn cổ phía cuối hành lang. Chiều nay cậu đã ngủ gật khi đang nằm ngắm hoàng hôn thì phải...

Từ trong căn phòng sau lưng cậu vang lên tiếng gọi, yếu ớt, nỉ non như tiếng nhạn kêu chiều.

"Cún con ơi...?"

Cậu chợt nhớ ra âm thanh đã khiến mình tỉnh giấc, vội đứng lên kéo xoạch cửa chạy vào, tay không quên bật công tắc điện.

Ánh sáng lập loè rực rỡ mô phỏng ánh nến của chiếc đèn trần truyền thống soi tỏ căn phòng. Chủ nhân của giọng nói -cũng chính là chủ nhân cậu- đang nằm sóng xoài trên sàn, tay níu vào chiếc kotatsu cạnh bên, một chân vướng chặt vào chiếc áo choàng đen của người. Mái tóc xổ tung toé khắp nơi, có lẽ người vừa vấp ngã. Người trưng bộ mặt tái xanh nhìn lên cậu.

"Cún con, cún con đi đâu thế?"

Cậu cúi xuống đỡ tấm thân gầy gò nhẹ hẫng của người lên cho dựa lưng vào bức tường phía sau, gom tóc của người lại cho gọn gàng sau lưng.

"Cún con, xin lỗi nhé, ta hơi hoảng...tối quá..."

"Lần sau cứ gọi tôi đi đã!"

Người khẽ cười rồi đảo mắt nhìn quanh.

"Cún con, thanh kiếm đâu rồi...?"

Cậu quay lại nhìn thanh đao nhỏ nhắn đang yên vị trên bàn, liền cầm lấy chìa ra trước mặt người.

"Giờ luôn ạ..?"

"Giờ luôn, có gì để tý ta nấu bữa tối luôn một thể"

Người cười khẽ.

"Ta mà xỉu thì làm ơn giải thích với cậu ta nhé."

Người đón lấy thanh đao, giơ ngang ra trước mặt. Tay nắm chuôi, tay nắm bao, người lặng lẽ tuốt thanh kiếm. Ánh mắt người tập trung cao độ, chăm chăm nhìn vào lưỡi kim loại chắc nịch sắc bén.

 _"Xin chào,"_ người khẽ thì thầm.

Thanh đao loé sáng.

Người khẽ đặt lớp bao gỗ đen láng xuống sàn bên cạnh mình, rồi đưa tay lên cao. Một nụ hoa anh đào mọc ra từ tay người. Nụ hoa nhỏ xíu, trông y hệt một nụ đào bình thường, tuy nhiên cậu cảm thấy nó như toả ra thứ ánh sáng hồng nhạt rực rỡ. Nụ hoa xoay tròn trong tay người mà bùng nở, bắn toé ra một thứ bột lấp lánh, thứ bột tan biến ngay khi chạm xuống sàn và xuống đôi tay đang xoè ra tò mò của cậu. Bông hoa cứ xoay tròn mà bay lên, rồi lại rơi xuống, nhẹ nhàng đậu vào thanh đao nhỏ.

Không gian bùng nổ sắc anh đào.

Hàng chùm cánh anh đào sáng lấp lánh bắn ra tung toé, xoay tròn quanh một chỗ rồi lại từ đó nổ bung ra để lộ một cậu bé nhỏ xíu gầy gò. Chuôi kiếm -giờ đã trống không- từ đôi tay của người rớt xuống, đập vào sàn nhà với một tiếng "cạch" gọn ghẽ. Cơ thể của người lả sang một bên, cậu vội lao đến, thò bàn tay vào đỡ ngay trước khi đầu người đập xuống sàn.

Không thể không cảm thấy cảnh này quen quen, cậu sửa lại thế ngồi cho người, rồi tiến lại chỗ cậu bé đang quỳ trên sàn. Vẻ mặt hoảng kinh hồn vía, cậu bé đó khẽ giật mình khi thấy Yoshiyuki chìa tay ra với cậu. Cậu ta có mái tóc xanh sẫm màu bầu trời sau mưa, dài quá vai và xù lên như lông nhím. Tuy nhiên khi Yoshiyuki lại gần xốc cậu ta đứng thẳng thì mái tóc quẹt vào tay cậu thực ra lại rất mềm mại. Cậu ta có đôi mắt mở trừng trừng hung dữ, nhưng không hiểu sao nhìn tổng thể khuôn mặt cậu ta lại khá đáng yêu. Từ đằng sau cậu, giọng người lại vang lên.

"Chào em."

Chủ nhân đã tỉnh, cười yếu ớt với hai người họ, giơ tay ngoắc cậu lại gần. Cậu đi bằng đầu gối, dìu theo cậu bé kia, từng bước tiến lại. Cậu ta gầy khẳng khiu, có khi còn hơn cả chủ nhân, hai cẳng tay bé xíu đầy sẹo. Để ý kỹ, cậu có rất nhiều vết sẹo, thậm chí trên khuôn mặt cậu cũng có một hai vết lằn xấu xí ở một bên má. Đôi chân bị che lấp sau lớp yukata trắng dài chấm gót có lẽ cũng như vậy.

Cậu ta, cũng như Yoshiyuki ngày trước, ấp úng mãi không biết hỏi gì. Người lại cười y như ngày hôm đó, nói những điều mà ngày đầu tiên thành người cậu đã được nghe, về sứ mệnh của người và những thanh kiếm. Rồi người chỉ sang cậu.

"...Còn đây là Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki, một thanh Uchigatana, thanh kiếm đầu tiên ta có. Còn ta, em có thể gọi là gì tuỳ thích. Em tên là gì nhỉ?"

Cậu ta im lặng một thoáng, đôi mắt xanh mở to, rồi nói:

"Em là Sayo...Samonji"

Người vỗ tay, nói hớn hở:

"À a! Phái Samonji! Em có nhiều anh em lắm đấy, ta hy vọng sẽ sớm tìm được họ"

Cậu ta khẽ gật đầu, rồi ấp úng:

"N-người muốn trả thù ai...?"

Nụ cười trên môi người vụt tắt. Người kẽ ngoắc Sayo lại gần, rồi lấy tay xốc nách cậu bé đặt vào lòng. Yoshiyuki ngồi phịch xuống trước mặt người. Người dựa cằm vào đầu cậu ta, hai tay vô thức miết miết tóc cậu, trầm ngâm lẩm nhẩm.

 _"_ Sayo Samonji...thanh tantou đó hả _...tội nghiệp..."_

Cậu ta hoang mang nhìn lên người:

"...?...Mong ước của người...em sẽ thực hiện mà...?"

"Ta không cần trả thù ai. Ta sẽ không trả thù ai hết, ít nhất là bây giờ. Và ta sẽ không bắt các em trả thù ai, các em cao quý còn hơn ta rất nhiều...nếu thực sự ta muốn trả thù, ta sẽ tự làm... Ta chỉ muốn mượn sức mạnh các em... kẻ thù của ta, chỉ đơn giản là bất đồng quan điểm mà thôi, buộc phải đối đầu, sòng phẳng... ta không hận họ. Họ cũng từng là những con người rất tuyệt vời... _đáng tiếc_... "

Người nhìn chăm chăm xuống sàn, tay vẫn xoa xoa đầu cậu.

"Nên em đừng nhắc tới chuyện trả thù nữa nhé...?"

Sayo im lặng, rồi khẽ gật. Im lặng lại bao trùm.

Và dạ dày Yoshiyuki chọn đúng lúc đó để kêu ọt một tiếng.

Người nhìn cậu một khắc, rồi tay vẫn ôm Sayo mà cười ngặt nghẽo.

"Uhihi, đúng rồi nhỉ...híc...Cún con hôm nay mới chỉ ăn khoai...híc...thôi đúng không...uhihihi...thôi, dẫn Sayo bé bỏng đi ăn nà- uhihihi..."

Yoshiyuki đỏ mặt, đón lấy Sayo từ tay người mà bế lên theo người ra cửa. Người vẫn cười khùng khục suốt đường ra đến bếp. Có vẻ người đã quen sử dụng năng lực hơn một chút, lần trước phải cả tiếng đồng hồ người mới tự đứng lên được.

Hôm đó người nấu một bữa thịnh soạn cho cả ba, một điều vượt quá khả năng tưởng tượng của cậu. _Sao cái gì người cũng giỏi quá vậy?_

"Người biết nấu ăn ạ?" cậu vừa gắp miếng trứng cuộn vào bát Sayo -cậu ta ngó hoang mang hết cỡ- vừa hỏi.

Người xúc một muỗng đầy nấm xào sang bát cậu, cười nói:

"Ta sẽ phải nuôi cả một đại bản doanh mấy chục người cơ mà, dĩ nhiên ta biế- úi, Sayo, dùng thìa mà xúc, em chưa biết dùng đũa...ôi, đừng nuốt vội, nhai đã...cử động hàm như này..."

Nhìn cảnh người chăm Sayo như chăm em bé, cậu phì cười. Quả nhiên, người vui rồi.

"Cười cái gì, Cún con, cậu còn thảm hơn thằng bé nhé...ồ em biết nhai rồi đó, giỏi quá...cái ngày đầu tiên cậu mất gần hai mươi phút mới nuốt nổi cơm nhớ không?"

* * *

 _ **Kiếm.**_

Hôm đó, người ấy ôm Sayo đi ngủ. Anh chàng Uchigatana (Yoshiyuki?) nằm ngủ ngay bên cạnh họ, thành thử cậu bị kẹp giữa hai người. Tiếng điều hòa chạy ro ro trong màn đêm yên tĩnh làm cậu thấy an bình kỳ lạ.

Người ấy nói nếu cậu nhắm mắt, nằm im thì sẽ ngủ được, nhưng cậu nhắm mắt đã rất lâu rồi mà vẫn thấy mình tỉnh như sáo. Con người ngủ như thế nào nhỉ...? Nếu bây giờ mình mở mắt ra thì sao?

Cậu đánh liều mở mắt ra, hoảng hồn thấy một đôi mắt nâu hổ phách sáng quắc trong bóng tối đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

"Không ngủ được hả?" anh ta thì thầm, cố không làm người đang ôm cậu thức giấc.

"T-tôi không biết cách ngủ." cậu cố gắng đáp lại. Điều chỉnh giọng nói khó hơn cậu nghĩ, âm thanh cậu phát ra nghe lớn không khác gì bình thường. Người đó nhăn mặt, rên ư ử làm cả hai thanh kiếm giật thót rồi cuối cùng cũng buông cậu ra, lăn ra rìa chiếc futon, đối mặt với bức tường màu kem, kéo chăn lên trùm đầu.

Hai người im lặng một lúc đợi tiếng thở người đó yên bình trở lại, tim đập thình thịch.

" _S-suýt thì tiêu_... đừng đánh thức chủ nhân đấy, người hôm nay không khỏe!" anh ta xì xào.

Cậu khẽ gật. Hai người nhìn nhau, rõ ràng là anh ta cũng không ngủ được. Anh ta khẽ vén chăn, khẽ khàng ngồi dậy rồi nhìn sang cậu:

"Ra ngoài chơi chút hén?"

Cậu lại gật. Anh ta kéo nhẹ cậu ra khỏi chiếc futon, dém lại chăn cho người đó. Rồi anh ta nhón chân ra góc phòng, bấm nút bật một chiếc đèn nhỏ cạnh tủ.

"Anh làm gì vậy?" cậu nhón chân đi theo, nhìn chiếc đèn toả sáng chập chờn như mô phỏng ánh nến của đèn lồng truyền thống.

"Không nên để người một mình trong bóng tối thì hơn," anh ta nói, mặt hơi nhăn lại. "Không lại như vừa nãy..."

Anh ta dừng hai giây, rồi đứng dậy, bế xốc cậu lên rồi nhẹ nhàng mang cậu ra khỏi phòng. Cánh cửa giấy đóng lại đánh xoạch.

"Cậu dẫm chân mạnh lắm, người dậy mất đấy" anh ta nói khi thả cậu xuống, nhăn nhó chỉ xuống chân cậu.

Cậu lại gật. Anh ta đưa cậu qua hành lang dài mờ mờ ánh đèn, tới nhà bếp, rồi mở chiếc tủ lạnh lấy cho cậu một lọ thuỷ tinh chứa chất lỏng màu trắng đục.

"Uống đi, ngon lắm đó. Trẻ con cứ thế này là được mà ha?...Cơ mà có khi cậu còn già hơn tôi nhỉ.." anh ta vặn nắp lọ rồi chìa ra trước mặt cậu.

"Cảm ơn." Cậu đón lấy chai nước. Anh ta lại thò đầu vào tủ lạnh, có lẽ để kiếm đồ ăn. Căn phòng bếp đẹp một cách ấm cúng, tường dán giấy in nổi họa tiết hoa thủy tiên mạ nhũ óng ánh tinh xảo. Dãy bàn gỗ chạm khắc bóng loáng dài dọc căn phòng, rõ ràng được xây dành cho nhiều người cùng sử dụng. Chiếc đèn trần kiểu cổ chói sáng màu vàng nhạt. Cậu nhìn xuống chai nước trong tay, chần chừ rồi ghé môi uống. Một vị ngòn ngọt lờ lợ trôi xuống cổ họng cậu.

"Ngon quá."

"Ahaha, vậy hả? Tốt rồi" Anh ta cười toe toét, ngồi xuống cạnh cậu trên chiếc ghế mềm trong phòng ăn, miệng nhóp nhép mấy miếng bánh gạo.

Đợi cậu uống xong, anh ta trầm ngâm nói:

"Cậu đến đây, người vui lắm đó. Người muốn có trẻ con trong nhà lắm."

"Tại sao?"

"Vui mà~" Tay vắt thành ghế, anh ta ngả người ra trên chiếc đệm.

"Có gì giúp đỡ nhau nhá, từ giờ nơi này sẽ đông vui lắm ha..."

Cậu đang không biết nói gì thì quay sang đã thấy anh ta ngủ khò.

Thiệt tình...

Cậu bỗng để ý thấy mắt mình nặng trĩu. Cậu thử nhắm mắt lại rồi ngồi im theo lời hướng dẫn. Nhận thấy cả người thư giãn thoải mái, cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ.

* * *

 _ **Kiếm.**_

"Cún con, cún con, cún con dậy nào!"

Một bàn tay lay lay người cậu. Cậu mở mắt ra, nhăn lại vì chói rồi cũng nhận ra khuôn mặt quen thuộc đang nhìn xuống cậu.

"Chủ...nhân...?"

"Ta dậy không thấy hai đứa đâu, còn tưởng hai đứa bỏ nhà đi bụi rồi cơ!" người giận dỗi nói. Vuốt lại mái tóc bù xù của mình, người bám vào cây gậy gỗ không biết ở đâu ra mà chậm chạp tiến tới bồn rửa bát vốc đầy một vốc lên rửa mặt, miệng lẩm nhẩm hát. Yoshiyuki chống tay ngồi dậy, thấy cổ đau nhức. Nằm trên ghế bị sái cổ sao...

"Mmm...người vừa dậy ạ?"

Người quay lại cười tươi rói:

"Ừ. Cậu dụ dỗ bé Sayo đi ăn vụng hay sao thế? Để thằng bé ngủ lăn quay dưới đất đó...?"

Cậu nhìn xuống chân, phát hiện ra cậu bé trong bộ yukata trắng đang nằm cuộn tròn dưới chân cậu. Tay che mặt, cậu ta ngủ say đến độ dù bị Yoshiyuki lay mấy cái vẫn không chịu dậy.

"Thế ngủ dễ thương ha," người tủm tỉm nói, tay cầm hai chai nước, lại gần chọt vào má cậu ta.

"Mang bé về phòng rồi ra sân sau đi, tập kiếm với ta"

Cậu nhìn lên người, rõ ràng hôm qua người mệt như thế cơ mà.

"Người nghỉ ngơi thêm đi...?"

Người quay lại, môi vẫn cười, đồng thời móc từ đâu ra hai thanh kiếm gỗ.

"Ta phải luyện tập chứ, sao thế này mãi được."

Sáng hôm đó cậu không thắng người được đòn nào.

* * *

 _ **Chap sau sẽ có kiếm mới đó...**_

 _ **Thằng rèn lại tái xuất, lợi hại gấp đôi...**_

 _ **:bạn tác giả đã chết:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Huhuhuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ngâm dấm 5 ngày liền**_

 _ **Chap này có cố ý viết dài hơn chút rồi nhưng vì viết miên man quá không biết ngắt ở đâu nên ngắt đại...**_

* * *

 _ **Kiếm - Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki.**_

 _ **Ngày thứ mười tám, 7:36 p.m, đại bản doanh.**_

"Bé Sayo, quần áo đến rồi!"

Chủ nhân cậu mừng rỡ gọi lớn sau khi nhận một cuộc điện thoại từ trụ sở. Dù được trang bị vô cùng hiện đại, nơi này lại không có mạng và máy tính, chỉ trừ một chiếc màn hình lớn trong phòng sinh hoạt chung tại gian chính, một máy fax và một chiếc điện thoại trong phòng riêng của người, cả ba đều kết nối trực tiếp với tổ chức. Họ sẽ nhận nhiệm vụ và thông tin qua ba con đường đó. Chủ nhân cậu hoàn toàn bị cô lập với xã hội bên ngoài.

Sau khi Sayo đến, người đo đạc cho cậu ta rồi nhốt mình trong phòng gần như hết một buổi sáng. Chiều, trưng ra bộ mặt thiếu máu trầm trọng cùng đôi tay dính đầy màu vẽ, người thò đầu vào phòng ăn trước sự kinh hoảng của hai thanh kiếm với khuôn mặt tự hào khủng khiếp. Họ nhồi cho người tất cả những thứ đồ ăn họ với được trong tay rồi ép người đi ngủ trưa tức khắc. Dù khéo léo che giấu sau bộ mặt nguy hiểm và đôi môi mím chặt, Yoshiyuki biết rằng Sayo rất mong chờ bộ trang phục. Giờ đây trụ sở đang dốc toàn sức lực để trợ giúp người nên chắc chắn họ sẽ không tốn nhiều thời gian chỉ để làm quần áo.

 _Tuy nhiên, đùa hả, mới có nửa ngày...? Người mới fax bản vẽ đi từ trưa mà?_

Cậu hoang mang nghĩ, tay cố gắng giữ thẳng cho người níu vào, dìu người ra cổng. Một chiếc thùng các tông đã được chuẩn bị sẵn tự bao giờ đang nằm chính giữa hai chiếc cột đỏ chói, trên có đính một cái mác in "Trang phục ~gửi ngài saniwa~".

 _Thần linh ơi...coi bộ mấy người đó không đùa..._

Cậu khệ nệ bê chiếc hộp về phòng, nơi Sayo đang nhấp nhổm chờ đợi, rồi đặt nó xuống trước mặt cậu ta. Chủ nhân rút dao rọc một đường gọn ghẽ chính giữa hộp rồi mở ra để lộ xấp quần áo công phu.

"Bé Sayo, lại đây," người vẫy tay gọi Sayo đến gần. Cậu ta mon men tiến lại, mặt nửa hân hoan nửa hoang mang, đứng trước mặt người.

Người rút ra một cuộn băng trắng, bắt đầu quấn khắp người cậu ta. Yoshiyuki nhận ra người đang dùng băng che các vết sẹo của cậu.

"Bé Sayo không thích sẹo mà ha? Ta sẽ giúp em" người vỗ về khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt hoang mang của Sayo, tay quấn băng vòng quanh chân cậu, che đi vết sẹo lớn chiếm gần hết bắp chân. "Yoshiyuki, quấn tay thằng bé hộ ta," người quăng cho cậu một cuộn "làm lẹ lẹ, ta muốn cho bé tập kiếm trong chiến phục"

Người mặc cho cậu ta một bộ đồ truyền thống ngắn ngang đùi "để dễ di chuyển". Người quấn cho cậu ta một tấm vải xanh sọc đen, "Áo cà sa đấy," người nói và cố định nó trên vai phải cậu, "cho ấm." Người lại lấy ra bốn mảnh giáp đen, gắn vào hai bên cánh tay cậu và cổ chân cậu.

"Ưm, chủ nhân...?"

Sayo ngập ngừng lên tiếng, chủ nhân giật mình ngước lên nhìn cậu.

"Hmm? Sao thế?"

"Em...em không muốn có giáp...ở cổ chân phải..."

"H-hả? Ô, vậy sao?" người nhìn xuống chân cậu "Em không thích sao?"

"K-không, em thích nó lắm, nhưng...cổ chân phải..nặng..."

Người lúi húi hỡ mảnh giáp ra khỏi chân cậu, ngẩng đầu cười.

"Ahaha, không sao đâu, nếu em cảm thấy khó chịu thì cứ nói với ta" người cười, với tay xoa đầu cậu. "Ta muốn em cảm thấy dễ chịu mà"

"...dạ..." Sayo đỏ mặt, tay bấu ve áo.

Người móc ra một sợi dây cam dài rồi tết lại thành một món đồ trang trí tinh xảo rồi gắn vào giữa một miếng kim loại nhỏ. Người móc nó vào móc nối của tấm áo cà sa, để nó treo lủng lẳng trước ngực trái cậu. "Chống đạn đó." Người lại lôi ra thêm một túm lông màu cam khá giống túm lông trắng của Yoshiyuki, rồi móc vào áo cà sa, sau lưng cậu ta. "Hai đứa đeo lông nhìn dễ thương lắm" người cười khi bắt gặp ánh mắt kỳ thị của Yoshiyuki.

Cuối cùng, người buộc tóc cậu ta lên bằng một sợi dây đỏ, rồi đội cho cậu ta một chiếc nón to cỡ bánh xe, rồi lùi ra sau ngắm nghía thành quả.

"Hmm~~~~~~~, dễ thương quá mà~"

Đó là lần đầu tiên Yoshiyuki thấy Sayo cười.

 _Cậu ta nên cười nhiều hơn._

* * *

 _ **Kiếm - Sayo Samonji**_

Ban đầu, người tập kiếm với cậu là chủ nhân, nhưng sau khi thắng cậu bốn đòn thì người lui về ngồi ở góc sân nhìn cậu và anh Yoshiyuki tập kiếm với nhau, miệng liên tục hướng dẫn cho cả hai, bước sang bên nào, đánh vào đâu, chỗ nào sơ hở. Riêng trong việc huấn luyện, cậu nhận ra giọng người nghiêm khắc đến không ngờ. Họ cứ thế quần thảo nhau đến tận tối muộn. Yoshiyuki rất mạnh, anh ta đánh thắng hết lần này đến lần khác, và dù người có bắt anh ta nhẹ tay sợ làm cậu đau thì cậu vẫn chỉ đánh trúng anh ta được một đòn duy nhất. Người như anh ta mà không thắng được chủ nhân, thì chủ nhân còn mạnh đến đâu cơ chứ?

Người ướt đẫm mồ hôi, Yoshiyuki đưa cậu vào nhà tắm để dạy cậu cách tắm rửa. Làm con người thật thú vị, cậu chưa bao giờ biết cảm giác khi chạm vào nước là như thế nào.

Chủ nhân cho cậu một bộ đồ ở nhà kiểu truyền thống, ngắn đến ngang đùi, rồi đưa cả hai thanh kiếm đi vào bếp để ăn tối.

Chủ nhân thật tốt, người tốt với cậu, tốt với anh Yoshiyuki, cho cả hai một cuộc sống mới...

Cậu sẽ cố gắng hết sức để diệt trừ những kẻ thù của người, Sayo nhủ thầm trong lòng như vậy. Cậu vô cùng háo hức mong chờ đến ngày ra trận, để trả ơn người. Nếu cậu giết được chúng, người sẽ vui, đúng không?

Cậu vừa nghĩ đến đó thì màn hình đen gắn trên tường bất chợt bật sáng. Cậu quay sang người định hỏi, nhưng khuôn mặt tái dại của người làm cậu im bặt. Yoshiyuki cũng vội buông đũa, mang vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đáng sợ mà đỡ người đứng lên, từ từ đi đến trước màn hình. Một người phụ nữ đeo kính, tóc búi cao xuất hiện.

 _"Kính chào saniwa."_ Cô ta nói, khẽ cúi đầu. Có một cái gì đó cứng ngắc, lạnh lùng trong giọng nói của cô ta làm Sayo khó chịu.

"Chào." Chủ nhân nói, cũng bằng một giọng lạnh tanh, khiến lò sưởi trong phòng ăn như bị hạ xuống vài độ.

 _"Chúng tôi được biết ngài vừa thu phục được thanh kiếm thứ hai. Xin chúc mừng ngài, là cậu ta kia sao?"_

Ánh mắt cô ta hướng về phía Sayo làm cậu giật thót. Người quay lại nhìn cậu, nét mặt thoáng lo lắng, rồi lại quay về hướng của cô ta.

"Không phải thu phục," người khẽ gằn giọng. "Ta nhờ vả họ."

 _"Dạ vâng, thứ lỗi cho tôi,"_ Cô ta nói, khuôn mặt lạnh như tiền không có vẻ gì là đang hối lỗi.

"Liên lạc với ta thế này, có chuyện gì cần nói sao?"

 _"Thông tin gần đây của người trinh sát cho thấy chúng đang hoành hành ở khu vực Hakodate, thưa saniwa. Chúng tôi đã điều chỉnh sẵn sàng máy thời gian đến thời điểm đó, mong ngài xuất quân sớm nhất có thể, sáng mai thì tốt."_

"Ta hiểu," vai người khẽ chùng xuống. Bàn tay của Yoshiyuki, khuất tầm mắt người phụ nữ kia, nhè nhẹ vỗ vai người.

"Kẻ địch có bao nhiêu tên?"

 _"Khoảng 4, 5 tên. Không đông lắm, nên chúng tôi không nghĩ ngài cần trợ lực."_

"Đúng, ta không cần. Vậy thôi sao?"

 _"Vậy thôi, thưa saniwa. Sáng mai, ngựa của họ sẽ được chuyển đến, cùng với những thứ mà ngài yêu cầu. Chúc ngài buổi tối tốt lành, và chúc ngài may mắn."_

Người phụ nữ gật đầu, và màn hình vụt tối đen.

"Chủ nhân!"

Tiếng của Yoshiyuki làm Sayo giật thót, vội dứt mắt khỏi mản hình mà quay sang nhìn. Chủ nhân khuỵu chân trông như thể vừa ngã, Yoshiyuki một tay giữ cổ tay người, một tay đỡ eo, sốt sắng cúi xuống xem xét mặt người. Rồi anh ta quay sang Sayo gọi:

"Sayo, giúp anh một tay!"

Bừng tỉnh, Sayo trượt xuống khỏi chiếc ghế mềm, lao đến chỗ hai người họ. Mắt chủ nhân nhắm nghiền, đôi môi nhợt nhạt hé mở, mặt tái xám. Cả hai vật lộn đỡ người ra ghế. Sau hai phút lấy nước ấm lau mặt, người mới tỉnh giấc.

"...? Cún con? Bé Sa?"

"Người lại xỉu ạ," Yoshiyuki nhăn mặt. "Chủ nhân, người đừng lo lắng quá, chúng tôi sẽ ổn thôi mà"

"À a...ta xin lỗi..." Người nhìn lên trần nhà, nở nụ cười cam chịu.

"Chủ nhân..." Sayo ấp úng. "Em sẽ, giết chúng cho người,...người không cần lo ạ..."

Ánh mắt người hướng về cậu thoáng ngạc nhiên. Rồi người lại nhìn lên trần nhà.

"Ta thật độc ác ha..."

Yoshiyuki đỡ cho người ngồi dậy. Người với tay xoa đầu cậu.

"Ta đã nói rồi, kẻ lợi dụng em là ta. Đừng nghĩ đến chuyện trả ơn, ta mới là người phải làm chuyện đó. Ra chiến trường, hãy tự bảo vệ bản thân. Ta lo được. Nhé?"

"...dạ."

"Thôi ăn cơm! Phải có sức cho ngày mai đó!" Người đứng bật dậy, vươn vai rồi chống gậy đi ra cầm muỗng gõ lanh canh vào nồi súp khoai. Yoshiyuki hơn hớn chạy ra ngồi vào bàn, theo sau là Sayo. Ăn tối xong, cả ba về phòng ngủ. Đêm đó người ngủ mà không ôm cậu.

Tuyết đầu đông bắt đầu rơi.

Nửa đêm rồi nhưng ý nghĩ về ngày mai khiến cậu không sao chợp mắt. Khẽ cựa mình sang bên phải, cậu không ngạc nhiên khi thấy đôi mắt nâu hổ phách sáng quắc trong bóng tối đang nhìn cậu chăm chăm.

Yoshiyuki mỉm cười đắc thắng rồi trùm chăn ngồi dậy vẫy ra hiệu cho cậu ra ngoài. Khoác thêm chiếc áo cà sa người cho, cậu lật đật nhón chân ra ngoài không quen bật đèn ngủ cho người.

"Biết là thể nào nhóc cũng còn thức mà!"

Khi cả hai đã trốn ra ngoài, anh ta cười ha hả mà nói như vậy.

"Em không ngủ được."

"Biết biết. Anh đây cũng thế."

Hai người, một người trùm chăn, một người khoác áo cà sa, thu lu ngồi trên hành lang lạnh ngắt sau gian chính ngắm tuyết.

"Tuyết rơi rồi."

Yoshiyuki phà ra một ngụm khói nước trắng mờ.

"Ừ."

Sau khi im lặng vài phút, không thể kiềm chế được thêm nữa, Sayo ngập ngừng hỏi:

"Anh Yoshiyuki...?"

"Hửm?"

"Em nghe chủ nhân nói, anh từng chiến đấu với chúng rồi...?"

"Ừ~ Vụ đó cũng khoai lắm... chủ nhân giận điên người..."

Anh ta gãi tai, cười ngại.

"Sao chủ nhân lại giận?"

"Họ bắt anh đấu với hai con, anh bị thương...người lo hơi quá, chỉ có hai ngày là anh bình phục ngon lành..."

"Vậy ạ."

Lại im lặng.

"Này."

"Dạ?"

"Dạo này người khoẻ lên nhiều lắm đấy."

"Dạ."

"Hôm đầu người đứng còn không nổi kìa. Bây giờ đã tự đi đứng được rồi, dù có hơi bị chậm đi nữa... Chỉ cần đi khỏi là lập tức hồi phục nhanh đến như thế...vậy mà vừa nãy nói có chút chuyện đã xỉu...rốt cuộc chỗ đó đã làm gì người để đến nông nỗi đấy nhỉ...?"

"..."

"Thôi thì, mai cố gắng nhé."

"Dạ"

Hai thanh kiếm ngắm tuyết trong tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối, người này chỉ nghe tiếng thở của người kia. Đôi chân trần của Sayo ấm dần trong lớp áo cà sa dày cui.

"Về ngủ thôi." Yoshiyuki đứng dậy, chìa tay cho cậu. Nắm lấy tay anh ta, cậu kéo mạnh để lấy đà đứng lên rồi theo anh ta về phòng.

Đêm đó, Sayo cuộn tròn bên cạnh chủ nhân ngủ rất sâu.

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

 _ **Ngày thứ mười chín, 8:34, đại bản doanh.**_

Cô thắt lại dây nón, giắt thanh Tantou ngắn vào cạnh bắp chân. Sau khi nhìn bản thân trong gương đến lần thứ năm, cô mới quyết định chống gậy bước ra ngoài phòng tắm.

Tay chạm vào cánh cửa, cô hít một hơi thật sâu.

 _Bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh, không có gì phải lo lắng, mình phải cứng rắn lên._

Cánh cửa xạch mở, để hộ hai thằng con của cô đang ngủ say sưa. Cô đi vào, cố tình nện mạnh gót bốt và đuôi gậy xuống sàn, ngón tay bấm hết tất cả các công tắc đèn cô nhìn thấy. Rồi cô kéo mạnh chiếc chăn bông ra khỏi người cả hai. Yoshiyuki -giờ đang nằm phơi rốn- ré lên một tiếng vì lạnh rồi ngồi bật dậy. Sayo nghe thấy cũng từ từ ngồi dậy theo, hai tay bưng mặt. Cô ném lại cái chăn cho hai người rồi quay gót hướng ra bếp, không quên nói:

"Dậy đi, một tiếng nữa chúng ta phải đi rồi."

 _Mình nói vậy là được rồi phải không?_

Căn bếp ngào ngạt mùi bánh nướng. Cô đã dậy từ sáu giờ sáng để ra cổng dẫn ngựa vào, chuẩn bị trang phục cho cả ba, nạp đạn súng cho Yoshiyuki rồi lên chốt an toàn, mài bóng kiếm cho cả ba. Rồi cô tắm, thay đồ, và bởi vì vẫn còn thời gian nên cô quyết định làm cho họ một bữa sáng hoành tráng một chút. Hôm nay là ngày đặc biệt...nên cho họ ăn uống càng đầy đủ càng tốt. Chùi bàn tay dính bột vào tạp dề, cô gỡ bánh ra khỏi khuôn vừa đúng lúc thấy hai người kia chiến phục chỉnh tề chạy vào. Nhìn thấy ổ bánh to oành trên tay cô, mắt Yoshiyuki sáng lên lấp lánh.

"Người làm bánh ạ, woaaa~"

"Cún con, bé Sayo, ngồi xuống đi đã nào."

Cả hai răm rắp ngồi xuống, mặt háo hức. Cô phì cười - dễ thương nhỉ:

"Trông cả hai cứ như hai con cún vậy á. Giờ chẳng nhẽ ta gọi là cún to và cún nhỏ?"

"Chủ nhân~!"

Yoshiyuki nhăn nhó càu nhàu.

À, nhớ có lần cậu ta mơ thấy mấy con cún mặc chiến phục ngậm kiếm chạy vòng quanh thì phải.

Với tay cởi tạp dề, cô đưa cho mỗi người một chiếc đĩa lớn, có bánh nướng, thịt chiên, nấm và rất nhiều thứ hổ lốn khác nữa.

"Ăn đi cho có sức."

"Dạ"

Cả hai đồng thanh rồi vội cúi gằm xuống nhai nhai nuốt nuốt.

Cô ngồi chống cằm ăn chậm rãi, lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài cánh cửa kéo. Ngoài sân tuyết phủ trắng, che lấp hết con đường rải sỏi. Mặt hồ đóng một lớp băng mỏng, lổn nhổn từng đụn tuyết đọng lại. Cây hoa anh đào hứng tuyết trĩu nặng trông như đang nở những bông hoa trắng muốt. Nếu hôm nay không phải ra trận thì cô muốn nghịch tuyết...

Nghĩ đến việc ra trận, tim cô lại chùng xuống một nấc.

 ** _Ngày thứ mười chín, 9:50, cổng thời gian._**

"Cổng thời gian đây sao chủ nhân? Nhìn như cái cổng bình thường thôi mà."

Dù là hỏi vậy nhưng cô chắc chắn Yoshiyuki không hề nghi ngờ cô. Sayo lo lắng nép vào gần cô. Nếu thằng bé không bị vướng chiếc mũ thì chắc nó đã níu chặt lấy tay cô rồi.

Cô tiến lại cạnh cái cổng, ịn tay vào lớp gỗ. Không ngoài dự đoán, miếng gỗ đó sáng lên, soát một vòng dấu vân tay cô. Cô nghe thấy tiếng kêu kinh ngạc của Yoshiyuki sau lưng. Ngay khi nghe thấy tiếng rè rè nhỏ, cô nói ngay:

"Tôi đây. Vui lòng mở cổng."

Từ miếng gỗ đó phát ra tiếng nói cứng ngắc mà cô biết là từ phần mềm cung cấp giọng nói:

 _"Xác nhận giọng nói. Xác nhận dấu vân tay. Xin chào ngài saniwa. Khu vực Hakodate, năm Minh Trị thứ nhất - 1868. Chúc ngài may mắn."_

Một tiếng xẹt lớn, cánh cổng mở ra. Sayo thốt lên kinh ngạc sau lưng cô.

Sau cánh cổng là cả một khung cảnh hoang vắng rộng ngút mắt, hoàn toàn khác với khu rừng bao quanh đại bản doanh. Nhìn xuống đất, cô biết bên đó nhất định không phải mùa đông. Hơi ấm từ bên ngoài cánh cửa làm tan đi lớp tuyết dính trên vai áo choàng của cô, để lại một mảng áo ẩm ướt sậm màu.

Cô quay lại nhìn hai thanh kiếm đang há hốc mồm vì sốc, cố gượng cười mà nói:

"Đi thôi."

Rồi cô níu chặt dây cương con ngựa đen của mình rồi bằng một động tác nhanh gọn dứt khoát có chủ ý, nhảy phóc lên yên ngựa. Cử động đột ngột khiến cả người cô lạnh toát.

 _Cố lên, mình phải cứng rắn lên._

Cô mím chặt môi chờ cho cơn chóng mặt trôi qua.

Cô quay lại nhìn thấy Sayo và Yoshiyuki đang ngồi chung một con ngựa, cả hai lo lắng nhìn cô. Cô lắc đầu, cố gượng cười tươi.

 _Không thể để họ thấy mình yếu ớt._

Chợt nhác thấy khẩu súng bên hông Yoshiyuki, cô bèn chìa tay ra.

"Cún con, đưa súng cho ta."

"D-dạ?"

"Đưa súng cho ta. Súng không gây được nhiều sát thương lên chúng đâu. Cứ đưa đây đi, ta dùng sẽ hữu hiệu hơn cậu. Với cả cún con chưa biết nhắm bắn đâu mà ha?"

Yoshiyuki gật đầu, kéo cương lọc cọc cưỡi ngựa đến chỗ cô, gỡ khẩu súng ra khỏi dây buộc rồi đưa cả dây cả súng cho cô, mặt tiếc rẻ.

Cười khì, cô buộc khẩu súng vào eo, lấy áo choàng che đi.

Nhìn chăm chăm vào khung cảnh phía sau cánh cổng, cô hít một hơi thật sâu.

 _Bình tĩnh._

 _Bình tĩnh._

 _Bình tĩnh._

Cô kéo mạnh dây cương, ngựa phi về phía trước, hai thanh kiếm hối hả thúc ngựa lao theo.

 _Tới Hakodate._

Cô bắt đầu quen với làn gió thu man mát thổi lớp màn bay lất phất. Làn da khô khốc do cái lạnh đầu đông trong đại bản doanh dần giãn ra thoải mái. Thanh kiếm bên eo cô theo nhịp xóc của lưng ngựa gõ vào chiếc yên kêu âm thanh vui tai.

"Chủ nhân!"

Nghe tiếng Sayo gọi, cô quay phắt lại. Cậu đang ngồi cùng yên ngựa với Yoshiyuki, tay níu vào bờm ngựa. Thắng ngựa lại, cô đi chầm chậm chờ hai người bắt kịp.

"Giờ làm gì đây ạ, chủ nhân?"

"Ừm...ta nghĩ là chúng ở hướng này...cứ đi theo ta" Cô chỉ về trước mặt.

"Sao người biết?"

"Haha, vì sao nhỉ?"

Cô cười chiếu lệ rồi thúc ngựa đi tới. Cô không biết vì sao, nhưng cô cảm thấy chắc chắn trước mắt không xa có gì đó.

 ** _Ừ nhỉ, vì sao...?_**

* * *

 ** _"Tôi đã không còn hiểu được mình đang viết cái m* gì nữa rồi" (tác giả giấu tên, xx tuổi)_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Giấc mộng xưa cũ

**_Author's note: Mình vừa viết cái gì nghe quằn quại quá vậy...?_**

* * *

 ** _Người. -Số 5-_**

Vai anh rã rời, cơ thể nóng bừng sốt lên đến gần 40 độ. Một ngày như mọi ngày, từng ống chất độc cứ từ từ chảy vào cơ thể anh. Chân anh gần như không còn chút cảm giác. Nhắm nghiền mắt lại, tiếng ong ong trong đầu chực làm anh phát điên. Mồ hôi chảy thành dòng trên mặt, nhỏ lộp bộp lên chiếc ga giường trắng đến nhức mắt. Anh nắm chặt tay, móng tay cắm sâu vào da thịt đau nhức nhối, nhưng chúng giúp anh tỉnh táo.

 _Còn mười phút._

 _Còn năm phút._

 _Còn năm giây._

Ánh đèn chói chang từ chiếc đèn trước mặt anh vụt tắt. Họ bắt đầu tiêm thuốc giải. Anh cảm thấy chất độc từ từ tan ra trong cơ thể, và khi chiếc kim tiêm cuối cùng rút khỏi cơ thể anh, anh lăn sang một bên oẹ khan. Lảo đảo đứng lên khỏi chiếc giường, anh lờ đờ liếc nhìn những nhà nghiên cứu lúi húi ghi chép kết quả thí nghiệm. Bám vào thanh ngang tường, anh lê từng bước về phòng.

 _Ốc đảo của anh._

Cánh cửa mở ra, đôi mắt mỏi nhừ mờ căm nhìn thấy bóng cô bé tóc nâu đang ngồi bệt trên nền căn phòng trắng muốt. Đôi mắt đen láy của cô nhìn anh, mà anh biết chắc chắn rằng nó đang nhắm đúng vào điểm chính giữa tròng đen mắt anh, một thói quen lạ kỳ mà cô bé không sao sửa được, và anh nhẹ nhõm gục xuống. Cô nhổm dậy, lết đi trên hai đầu gối bại liệt đầy sẹo đến chỗ anh nhẹ ôm lấy đầu anh vỗ về. Rồi anh thấy một cậu bé tóc đen lặng lẽ thấm nước ấm lên chiếc khăn mặt, nhẹ vuốt nó lên mặt anh bằng bàn tay gầy gò thô cứng nhưng vẫn vô cùng dịu dàng. Một bàn tay gầy gò nữa nắm lấy tay anh, đôi mắt tím đỏ tuyệt đẹp của cô bé bạch tạng lo lắng nhìn anh. Cô bé tóc đen mặt tàn nhang sụt sịt thút thít nằm xuống rúc vào người anh. Một cậu bé khác, với bàn tay thiếu một ngón, lặng lẽ vuốt mái tóc đen dài của anh. Không ai nói lấy một câu, tất cả đều im lặng để giữ cho bộ não kiệt quệ của anh được bình yên, chỉ trừ cô bé tóc nâu đang thủ thỉ một điệu nhạc thân quen. Chúng vây quanh anh thành một hình tròn ấm áp, cố báo với anh rằng, đừng sợ, chúng em ở bên anh này. Cơ thể run rẩy của anh thư giãn dần, bao trùm trong hơi ấm của lũ trẻ và trong tiếng hát ru của cô bé tóc nâu, một bài hát ngoại quốc mà cô từng nghe thấy trên radio:

 _"Người vẫn diễn vở Trường Lang cưỡi trúc mã_

 _Người vẫn mặc xiêm y gấm hoa_

 _Người vẫn chìm đắm trong giấc mộng xưa cũ_

 _Xiêm áo chưa cời, lẳng lặng thiếp đi nào hay sớm chiều..."*_

Ốc đảo của anh.

Tất cả của anh.

Anh từ từ chìm vào thiếp ngủ, bình an tuyệt đối.

* * *

 ** _Người_**.

Mười hai phút phóng ngựa, ngay khi vượt đến bìa rừng, họ đã bắt kịp kẻ thù.

"Cún, Sayo, dừng lại, chúng kìa."

Cô chỉ về phía trước mặt, nơi một nhóm quái vật đang lừng lững di chuyển, ẩn hiện sau những mỏn đá và cây cối. Lẹ làng hết sức có thể, cô dừng ngựa sau một tán cây lớn rồi nhảy xuống nấp sau một bụi cây. Chúng có hình dạng rất kỳ quặc, nửa như bộ xương, nửa như người. Tất cả đều mang kiếm, và sau khi nhìn lại cho kỹ, cô nhận ra chúng đang xúm quanh một con người.

Tim cô đập thình thịch.

Yoshiyuki và Sayo chầm chậm tiến đến chỗ của cô, cả hai đều đã xuống ngựa tự bao giờ.

Cô quay sang, níu lấy áo Yoshiyuki mà thì thầm:

"Cún con, bảo vệ bé Sayo nhé."

"Người cứ tin ở tôi. Người sẽ không sao chứ?"

Cậu lo lắng nhìn sang cô.

"Không cần lo cho ta."

Cô tháo nón, kéo khăn che nửa mặt, lặng lẽ tháo chốt an toàn của súng. Cô rút kiếm.

"Hai đứa đi theo ta. Ta ra lệnh mới được động thủ, nghe chưa? Tình hình này lấy đội hình này là tốt nhất."

Rồi cô kéo nhẹ yên ngựa. Yoshiyuki đỡ cô lên, không quên nhặt chiếc nón cột vào hông con ngựa. Rồi cậu ta nhìn lên cô:

"Người cố gắng lên nhé."

"Ừ," cô mỉm cười. "Các cậu cũng vậy"

Hít một hơi sâu, cô thúc ngựa. Con ngựa với bộ lông đen óng phản chiếu ánh nắng, với tốc độ đủ để Yoshiyuki và Sayo có thể chạy theo, phóng ra khỏi rừng và dừng bước một cách duyên dáng ngay trước mặt toán quân địch. Lẫn trong những âm thanh hỗn tạp từ phía kẻ thù, cô nghe thấy tiếng hai người kia rút kiếm. Tay phải đặt trên chuôi kiếm, tay trái thủ sẵn súng sau lớp áo choàng, cô cố hết sức nâng giọng.

"Ta là người của trụ sở. Ta được tin các ngươi đang có âm mưu phá đám vào cục diện chung của cuộc cách tân Minh Trị. Ta cho các ngươi một cơ hội đầu hàng. Hãy buông kiếm đi"

Hai bên im lặng như tờ, cô có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở gằn căng thẳng của Sayo. Rồi cô giật mình khi từ phe địch có tiếng người nói:

 _"7-chan!"_

Người được bao quanh bởi quái vật khi nãy bước ra, vén áo choàng nhún mình chào điệu nghệ. Hắn để râu , mái tóc nâu vàng bện thành lọn xoắn. Ẩn phía sau cặp kính râm, cô thấy ánh lên một ánh sáng kỳ lạ. Cô run lên, đầu óc bất chợt choáng váng.

"Chào em! Năm năm rồi nhỉ"

Cô bất giác bẩy chuôi kiếm ra khỏi bao gây một tiếng "xoẹt" nhẹ.

 _Cô sợ._

"Cởi kính ra đi. Ta...không thích nói chuyện với kẻ không biết cả thường thức giao tiếp."

Hắn đơ vài giây rồi cười khanh khách, với tay lên mặt tháo cặp kính đút vào túi ngực áo.

"Đừng căng thẳng thế chứ, 7-chan! Nếu em không tấn công tôi thì tôi sẽ không làm gì em đâu mà, đừng sợ. Em vẫn thích nhìn mắt người ta hả?"

"Ngươi quen ta."

Cô nói, ngạc nhiên thấy câu cô vừa nói không hề có ý hỏi. Con số 7 làm đầu cô nhói lên đau điếng.

"Đúng. Chắc em không nhớ tôi đâu~ ...sao em nhớ được chứ ha? Chúng xoá rồi, đúng không"

Hắn cười, nhưng mặt có chút nét buồn. Hắn nghiêng đầu, chìa tay ra với cô, cười dịu dàng.

"Nghe này, bây giờ tôi phải đi ngay lập tức. Không còn thời gian nữa, hãy đi với tôi đi. Về với chúng tôi, 7-chan. Em đâu phải là người của chúng. Em đã từng là của chúng tôi cơ mà"

"Chuyện đó ta biết từ lâu rồi."

"Vậy em đang làm gì vậy hả?" hắn gắt lên.

Cố giữ mình cứng rắn, cô đáp:

"Mọi người có ý định thay đổi lịch sử. Ta không đồng tình với việc đó, dù có là để trả thù trụ sở...ta sẽ ngăn mọi người lại."

"Chúng đã làm gì em thế này... Ôi, may là 3 không có đây...Em ơi, bản thân cái trụ sở đó cũng là một tội ác rành rành ra đấy mà? Về đi 7-chan."

"Đừng nhiều lời..."

"Em về với chúng tôi đi, không còn thời gian đâu. Em đừng vậy mà, em không thể chiến đấu được đâu...một người sợ máu như em..."

Giọng hắn nài nỉ. Về đâu cơ chứ? Nhà của cô là đại bản doanh. Dù mới sống ở đó ba ngày, nhưng đó vẫn là ba ngày đẹp nhất trong suốt hơn năm năm nay. Cô vẫn muốn về nghịch tuyết. Cô từng là bạn bè của họ, những kẻ bị trụ sở hành hạ tìm đến nhau trong nỗi cô đơn bất hạnh cùng cực. Cô biết họ là những người vĩ đại hơn cô nhiều. Nhưng giờ cô không còn nhớ gì nữa. Cô đã không còn cho rằng việc họ làm là đúng nữa. Cô và những con người này đã không còn đi chung con đường nữa rồi. Về đâu?

"Xin lỗi."

"...vậy là em không muốn về? 7-chan à-"

"Ta không về"

 _Xin lỗi._

"Vậy là em không muốn về?"

"Nhà ta đã không còn là ở bên mọi người nữa rồi"

 _Xin lỗi._

"Vậy là em không muốn về."

Hắn lại lặp lại, mặt hằn nét cay đắng.

"Đúng."

 _Hãy tha lỗi cho tôi._

"Vậy là em không muốn về, 7-chan! _Verzeih mir!"**_

Hắn gào lên như một con thú bị thương, rút súng. Nhanh như cắt và hoàn toàn theo phản xạ, thậm chí cô còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ gì, cô thấy ngón tay mình bấm vào cò súng nặng chịch và hai tiếng nổ vang lên. Viên đạn sượt qua mặt cô, để lại một vết thuơng dài đau rát. Bàn tay cầm súng của hắn trúng đạn giật mạnh, máu bắn tung toé. Khẩu súng rớt từ tay hắn xuống đất. Tim đập thùm thụp, cô nghe thấy giọng của một tên kêu lên, "Bảo vệ chủ tướng" và đoàn quái vật chia đôi, hai kẻ kéo hắn lên ngựa chạy mất, hai kẻ ở lại, kiếm cầm tay, sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

 _Em xin lỗi nhiều lắm, 5._

 _...5?_

Cô thét:

"Tấn công!"

Hai thanh kiếm từ hai bên cô phóng đi như một con tàu chiến vừa phóng ngư lôi. Nhanh như cắt, đao kiếm giao nhau, tiếng kim loại chát chúa làm sống lưng cô lạnh cóng.

Một tiếng kêu, Sayo vừa trối chết né được lưỡi kiếm của kẻ thù. Khẩu súng của cô lại lập tức giơ lên nhằm thẳng vào đầu hắn. Đầu hắn trúng đạn, ngật mạnh ra sau, nhưng viên đạn chỉ ngập được một nửa vào trán. "Chỉ có đao kiếm mới hạ được đao kiếm" cô vẫn luôn tự nhủ như vậy. Cô thúc ngựa lao về phía trước, tay cầm kiếm vung cao. Cùng lúc đó, Sayo cũng cắm được mũi đao sâu vào bụng kẻ thù. Tranh thủ lúc hắn đang nắm lấy áo cậu, cô áp sát và hạ lưỡi kiếm. Một âm thanh khủng khiếp, máu đỏ bắn lên mặt cô.

Cô chợt nhận ra thanh kiếm của mình lần đầu thấm máu.

 _Mình muốn về nhà. Mình không muốn ở đây._

Tên địch gục xuống, Sayo níu tà áo cà sa bị rách một vết và bê bết máu ngẩng lên nhìn cô vẻ hối lỗi. Nghe tiếng gọi, cô quay lại, thấy Cún đã giải quyết xong tên kia, quần áo dính máu mà chạy về phía cô.

"Hai người có sao không?"

"K-không! Cậu không sao chứ? Có bị thương không?"

Yoshiyuki vẫy vẫy bàn tay trái đẫm máu lên cười hì hì.

"Bị cắt một vết, không sao đâu ạ."

Gáy cô lạnh ngắt. Cuống cuồng nhảy xuống ngựa, tiếp đất bằng đầu gối đau tê tái, cô đứng bật lên nhào vào chộp lấy cậu.

"Có sao không? Đau lắm không? Đưa tay đây!"

"Wawawa, người bình tĩnh đi ạ...tôi ổn mà. Cũng chẳng đau lắm." Yoshiyuki gãi đầu bằng bàn tay cầm kiếm lành lặn. Máu từ bàn tay cậu cứ ứa ra không ngừng.

 _Mình không muốn ở đây._

Cảm thấy có bàn tay chọt chọt vào người, cô nhìn xuống. Sayo chìa cho cô một dải băng trắng, có lẽ vừa được bóc ra khỏi tay cậu. Cô xoa đầu cậu rồi cầm dải băng lúi húi băng cho Yoshiyuki. Vết thương không sâu, với khả năng hồi phục của cậu thì có lẽ không đáng kể.

 _Mình phải bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh, chỉ là một vết cắt nhỏ..._

Một con chim xanh nhỏ từ đâu bay tới đậu vào vai cô, hót một điệu nhạc rồi lại bay vút đi mất.

"Ơ-á-ể...? Gì vậy chủ nhân?"

"Chim sẻ đưa tin của cậu rèn...cậu ta đang ở đại bản doanh. Quan trọng hơn, cậu có thấy chóng mặt gì không, Cún?"

"Không ạ!"

Cô nhặt thanh kiếm vứt chỏng chơ dưới đất lên, đút lại vào bao. Bất chợt cô cảm nhận được một thứ khí gì đó rất kỳ lạ như toả ra từ sau lưng đang mời gọi cô. Quay đầu lại, cô trông thấy thanh tantou mà một trong hai tên địch dùng khẽ loé sáng. Khập khiễng bước lại gần, cô cúi xuống nhặt nó lên. Thanh đao vấy máu, vậy có lẽ đây chính là thanh đã chém phải tay Cún con. Nghĩ đến việc đó cô lại khẽ rùng mình.

Tại sao cô lại cảm thấy thanh kiếm này có gì đó...

 _Thanh kiếm này, cũng là phó tang thần*** sao?_

Cô sững nhìn nó một chút, nhưng chợt nhớ ra kẻ địch vẫn đang trên đường cao bay xa chạy, bèn thắt nó vào bên hông rồi chạy lại chỗ hai thanh kiếm.

"Vậy đi thôi, nhanh trước khi chúng chuồn mất."

Cô nhảy lên ngựa, huýt sáo gọi con ngựa kia. Từ trong rừng, con ngựa nâu phóng ra sẵn sàng tiếp tục phi nước đại.

Cô đợi hai thanh kiếm lên ngựa xong xuôi rồi lớn tiếng ra lệnh:

"Theo ta!"

Chân cô thúc ngựa, tà áo choàng tung bay trong gió.

 _5...?_

 _Là ai...?_

* * *

 ** _Kiếm - Sayo Samonji._**

Tại nơi chiến trường căng thẳng, người toả ra một thứ uy lực khiến cậu không thể coi thường.

Tà áo choàng phấp phới sau lưng khi người phóng về phía trước.

Tiếng người tra hỏi tên địch về nơi ẩn nấp của tên con người vừa nãy, hắn đã kịp cao chạy xa bay.

Rút mũi kiếm ra khỏi xác địch, người lấy tay áo chùi đi máu bắn lên mặt, để lại vết rách mờ mờ còn đỏ máu trên da.

Đôi chân yếu ớt của người cuối cùng cũng đạt giới hạn và người ngã xuống, suýt đập đầu vào một tảng đá cạnh bên, nhưng Sayo đã kịp xô người ra.

Người quỳ trên nền đất ẩm, lấy tà áo choàng lau máu trên mặt cậu, cầm máu vết thương trên vai cậu.

Người kiểm tra lại vết thương ở tay Yoshiyuki.

Rồi người ngồi ngây ra.

Và nước từ hai mắt người ầng ậng tuôn trào.

Yoshiyuki luống cuống vỗ vai người. Người ngạc nhiên quệt tay lên mặt cố tự nín, nhưng ngay khi nhìn thấy máu trên tay người nấc lên một tiếng uất nghẹn, cả người cứ giật từng đợt, hai tay liên tục cào vào mặt, giật tóc, vật vã. Một lúc lâu, sau khi bị cậu và Yoshiyuki kiềm chặt cả hai tay, người ngẩng khuôn mặt đẫm nước mắt lên nhìn về phía đâu đó. Đôi mắt đen thăm thẳm trố to nhưng vô hồn, quầng thâm mắt người như đậm lên thêm. Miệng người cứ há ra lại ngậm vào như đang hớp hơi, đôi lông mày khẽ giật giật.

Người thở dốc, run rẩy thốt lên từng chữ méo mó:

" _May...quá...5...vẫn...bình...an...em...xin...lỗi...xin...lỗi...xin...lỗi..."_

Rồi người ngã vào cánh tay đang đỡ sẵn của Yoshiyuki, đầu ngật ra sau bất tỉnh.

* * *

 ** _Kiếm - Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki._**

"Sao thế!?" Anh thợ rèn đang ngồi chờ trên hành lang ngoài gian chính vội đứng phắt dậy khi nhìn thấy nhìn thấy chủ nhân nằm mềm nhũn giữa hai tay cậu. Mái tóc dài lượn sóng của người đung đưa theo nhịp bước của Yoshiyuki, quấn rối vào nhau, và khuôn mặt người tái xanh tái xám. Sau khi bế người vào gian chính, đặt xuống chiếc nệm trắng thêu nổi hoa văn hoa anh đào, Yoshiyuki lập tức bị anh ta quạt sang một bên. Quỳ gối trên nệm người, anh ta đặt hai ngón tay lên cổ tay người rồi khẽ ấn, vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng.

"Chỉ là bị kiệt sức và căng thẳng thần kinh thôi. Chị ấy có bị hoảng lắm không?" anh ta đặt tay người xuống rồi quay qua hỏi cậu.

"N-người lạ lắm..." Sayo khẽ ấp úng. Tay cậu ta lúng túng kéo kéo vạt áo cà sa đã rách một vết, mặt hoang mang vô cùng. Yoshiyuki xoa đầu cậu ta. "Người cứ k-khóc mãi...rồi còn tự cào mặt nữa...". Cậu thấy ngón tay anh thợ rèn khẽ miết lên hai vết xước dài dọc má người. "Chị ấy có nói gì lạ không?"

"Sao anh biết?" Cậu ngạc nhiên buột miệng.

"Có lần chị ấy lên cơn ở phòng tôi sau khi nghe tin hội lạc lối bắt đầu hành động, hôm đấy trụ sở loạn cả lên chả ai để ý chị ấy đi đâu... chị ấy cứ xin lỗi liên tục, rồi vơ được cái gì trong tay là liền tự đập vào người... Tôi cố lắm mới giấu được trụ sở mấy vết thương này" Anh ta chỉ vào ba vết sẹo mảnh dọc cổ người, lại vạch cổ áo mình chỉ vào ba vết sẹo dài trên ngực. "Để chị ấy chộp được cái dĩa." Anh ta giải thích như vậy.

"..."

"Vậy là đúng rồi. Đừng lo, chỉ bị chút rối loạn thần kinh...tác dụng phụ của việc xoá trí nhớ hai lần đấy."

"Hai lần?" Yoshiyuki lại hỏi. Người cũng có lần nói với cậu về việc này, nhưng người không nói rõ, giờ nghĩ lại có lẽ chính vì chính người cũng không biết rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mình.

"Lần đầu tiên khi bị trụ sở bắt được đem về làm mẫu thí nghiệm, lần thứ hai vì chúng phát hiện chị ấy chủ mưu phản bội trụ sở."

"H-hả?"

Anh ta ngồi xếp bằng, tay đặt lên đùi, báo hiệu một cuộc nói chuyện dài hơi.

"Cậu nghĩ âm mưu ăn cắp máy thời gian để thay đổi lịch sử là của ai?"

* * *

 _ ***Lời bài hát Đệ tam thập bát niên Hạ chí, lời dịch tham khảo từ nhiều nguồn và có qua chút chỉnh sửa của mình để nghe thuận tai hơn**_

 _ ****Verzeih mir: Tha thứ cho anh. Số 5 là người Nhật gốc Đức.**_

 _ *****Phó tang thần: Những vật đã tồn tại qua nhiều thế kỷ dần dần tự hình thành được linh hồn riêng theo thần thoại bên Nhật. Saniwa chỉ có thể dụng năng lực lên những thanh kiếm như vậy.**_

 _ **Chap sau nếu thằng rèn chịu nói ít ít đi chút thì sẽ có một em Tantou và một em Wakizashi nữa.**_


	8. THÔNG BÁO

**_Thông báo_** **: Xin lỗi vì ngưng viết truyện suốt hai tháng, mình thực sự không có gì để lên mạng ngoại trừ một cái Nokia, tạm gọi là cập nhật thông tin được thôi chứ không làm ăn gì được cả ;;7;;**

 **Tuy nhiên mình vừa xoay sở moi ra được một tiết trống để ra nét hành sự, từ giờ fic sẽ được tiếp tục với tiến độ tầm hai tuần một chap, những ai còn nhớ tới cái fic này ủng hộ mình nhé ;;7;;**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: Chap 8 đếnnnn rồiiii đâyyyyyy ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;7;;;;;;;;;;;;; Xin lỗi mọi người là chap này hơi ngắn chút ;;;7;;;**_

* * *

 _ **Người.**_

"Cô thấy sao?"

Mở mắt ra, cô chỉ thấy một màu trắng xóa chói lọi như đâm vào đôi mắt cô ngàn cây kim châm. Vội nheo mắt lại, cô nhìn về hướng tiếng nói.

Ai đây...

Cô mơ màng nghĩ như vậy.

"Cô thấy sao?"  
Người đàn ông mặc áo choàng trắng đó lặp lại.

"..."

"Tiến sĩ, sóng não ổn định rồi ạ. Có thể rút ống truyền được rồi"

Người đàn ông đó gật đầu. Ông ta thò tay kéo cái gì đó ra khỏi cổ cô. Một vài cô gái khác, cũng mặc áo choàng trắng, xúm vào rút những ống truyền và dây nối đang cắm khắp người cô. Cơ thể cô tê liệt, không thể cử động lấy một ngón tay.

Gì vậy?

"...A...aaa...?"

Đây là đâu?

Phớt lờ tiếng ú ớ yếu ớt của cô, ông ta bế cô lên và ấn cô vào một cái xe lăn. Họ lập tức đẩy cô ra khỏi phòng. Cổ cô đung đưa theo nhịp bước của họ như một con rối đứt dây.

Đi ngang qua một căn phòng có cửa kính trong suốt, họ dừng lại, xoay cô qua đối diện với cánh cửa. Trong phòng có người... sao họ nhìn lạ vậy? Sao họ lại nhìn cô với ánh mắt đó?

"AAAAAAA" Một cô bé nhỏ xíu bật dậy, nhìn chăm chăm vào cô mà lao vào cánh cửa kính, vừa lấy hai nắm tay bé bé đấm liên hồi vào lớp kính, vừa gào khóc, những âm thanh thảm khốc cứ thế dội khắp hành lang. "AAAAAAA-!"

Cô hoảng sợ, vội lùi lại, đập lưng vào lưng ghế xe lăn, tìm cách tránh càng xa càng tốt khỏi cánh cửa đó. Những người khác trong căn phòng cũng đến trước cánh cửa, người khóc, người gào một con số mà cô không hiểu.

Kẻ đang đẩy xe cho cô cười khẩy, như thể vui mừng khi thấy họ đau khổ, và họ đẩy cô đi. Tiếng gào thét đau đớn của cô bé đó vang vọng suốt hành lang, cô cố ngoái nhìn lại nhưng không thể, họ đẩy cô vào một căn phòng trắng bóc, ấn cô lên giường, tiêm cho cô một mũi ngay cổ rồi bỏ đi thẳng mà không hề nói chuyện với cô và

c ô

kh ô ng

n h ớ

g ì

c ả

* * *

Cô bồng bềnh trong cõi vô định, trước mắt chỉ độc một màu xám thẫm, đôi khi lại chuyển sang xanh thẫm màu trời đêm, lúc thì mờ mịt như sương mù. Tai cô nghe thấp thoáng những giọng nói rất quen, văng vẳng như trôi tới từ nơi xa lắm. Cô không nhận ra giọng ai. Tự dưng cô nhớ đến hai người nào đó, một người có mái tóc lỉa chỉa như tai cún, đôi mắt cam sáng quắc rất đẹp, người kia tóc đen, mắt đen, lúc nào cũng đội một cái mũ kỳ dị. Giọng nói này là của họ sao…

 _Ai vậy nhỉ?_

 _Sao tự dưng mình lại nghĩ đến họ nhỉ?_

 _Mà mình đang làm gì đây?_

 _Đây là đâu nhỉ?_

Nghĩ được đến đó, không gian xung quanh chợt đổi thành màu cam sáng như màu hoàng hôn.

"Mình thích hoàng hôn, hoàng hôn đẹp lắm," cô lại mơ màng nghĩ.

 _Mà hoàng hôn là gì nhỉ?_

 _Mình không biết hoàng hôn là gì cả._

 _Sao mình lại biết hoàng hôn màu cam sáng?_

 _Hoàng hôn đẹp lắm sao?_

 _Lạ quá, hoàng hôn là gì nhỉ?_

 _Phải hỏi 5 mới được…_

 _Ảnh sẽ xoa đầu mình rồi gọi mình là "Sieben"…_

 _Mà từ đó nghĩa là gì nhỉ, nghe kỳ ghê…_

 _Nhớ mọi người quá…_

 _Mà sao mình lại nhớ mọi người nhỉ…_

 _Mọi người là ai nhỉ_

 _Mà mình là ai ấy nhỉ…?_

 _Mệt quá, mình muốn ngủ…_

 _Nhưng mình không muốn ngủ…_

 ** _Tại sao mình lại không muốn ngủ…_**

Màu cam sáng rực rỡ mờ dần đi trong mắt cô, cô cũng theo đó mà nhắm mắt lại từ từ.

Lần tiếp theo cô ý thức được, mình đã đang nhìn vào khuôn mặt mừng rỡ của Cún con. Tay cậu sờ trán cô, lấp ló sau lưng cậu là bé Sayo nhìn vẫn hoang mang lo lắng như mọi khi.

Cơ thể cô nặng trĩu, đầu đau như búa bổ, cảnh trí trước mặt cứ nhập nhòe như đang được chiếu sáng bởi một ngọn đèn hỏng. Cô hoảng hốt hớp hơi, cảm giác như mình lại sắp ngất đi lần nữa.

"Chủ nhân!?"

"T-ta đây," cô đáp lại.

Nói như vậy, cô cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm đến không ngờ, cảm giác như đang cuộn mình trong chăn vậy, ấm áp, an toàn.

"Ta đây."

Cô với tay vuốt tóc bé Sayo. Mỗi lần nói câu đó cô lại thấy như mình được thanh tẩy, cảm giác nặng trĩu lồng ngực cũng không còn nữa.

Thật an toàn, thật ấm áp.

* * *

 ** _Kiếm - Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki._**

"Cậu thấy sao rồi, kiếm của Sakamoto Ryoma?"

Anh thợ rèn hỏi. Yoshiyuki rảy rảy bàn tay giờ đã lành lặn rồi nhìn sang Sayo, vết chém sâu trên vai thằng bé, mới đây còn chảy máu như, giờ đang bốc khói nghi ngút.

"Lành thật rồi này."

Chủ nhân đang nằm trên một cái đệm họ trải tạm giữa phòng, cánh hoa đào từ khắp cơ thể người bay tá lả, từ chúng tỏa ra ánh sáng hồng dìu dịu.

"Samonji, ngồi gần chị ấy chút đi, sẽ hồi phục nhanh hơn đó"

Anh rèn đẩy đẩy Sayo lại gần chủ nhân.

"Tại sao?"

Yoshiyuki tò mò hỏi. Vẫn còn quá nhiều chuyện cậu chưa biết về chính cơ thể mình.

"Chứ cái vết trên tay cậu là tự nó lành đấy chắc? Chỉ có linh lực từ saniwa mới có thể chữa lành thương tích cho kiếm thôi. Thấy hoa anh đào không? Linh lực đấy. Căn phòng này đã được yểm bùa sẵn rồi, kiếm bị thương phải ở trong này để hấp thu linh lực saniwa"

Khói trên vai Sayo gần ngớt đi, để lộ làn da lành lặn dưới lớp vải rách nát.

"Lành rồi hả?"

"Dạ."

Họ lập tức bế người ra khỏi phòng sửa chữa, vì theo lời anh rèn nói thì người ở trong đó sẽ "phí linh lực".

"Tôi đi đây."

Anh thợ rèn đặt hai thanh kiếm ngắn lên bàn rồi đứng dậy.

"Đừng nói với chị ấy là tôi kể chuyện của chị cho cậu nghe đấy"

"Rồi."

... _..._

"Chủ nhân, không cần-"

"Để ta làm"

"Nhưng mà người mới-"

"Ngoan nào, để ta"

"Nhưng-"

"Khổ quá, để yên ta làm...cứ làm như ta là người bệnh hấp hối không bằng!"

Chủ nhân giật lại cái muỗng từ tay cậu, dứt khoát quay phắt lại với nồi canh đang sôi lục bục, như một dấu hiệu "chấm dứt cuộc đối thoại tại đây". Yoshiyuki, rõ ràng là muốn giúp, đứng đờ đẫn ra, đột nhiên thấy tay chân thừa thãi một cách khó hiểu. Đứng xớ rớ sau lưng người them vài phút nữa, cuối cùng cậu cũng đành chấp nhận sự thật là người không để cậu giúp, đành dắt Sayo về bàn ngồi. Hai thanh kiếm ngồi im phăng phắc, tập trung nhãn lực để nhìn chằm chằm vô chân người, sẵn sang động thủ nếu chẳng may nó có khuỵu xuống. Tuy nhiên không có chuyện gì xảy ra cả.

Người bưng một âu canh lớn đặt lên bàn. Sayo nhanh nhẩu vọt ra bệ bếp bê hộ người đĩa cá.

"Cảm ơn nha Sayo. Hôm nay hai cậu ăn đơn giản vậy nha."

"Dạ vâng, thế này được rồi mà."

Suốt nửa tiếng sau đó, chỉ có tiếng thìa đũa đụng bát lanh canh, tiếng rót trà, tiếng nhai nuốt và tiếng chân Sayo đu đưa đập vào chân ghế. Người là người ăn xong đầu tiên dù là người ăn chậm nhất, và đang bắt đầu rót đến chén trà thứ 3. Bỗng có tiếng chim kêu ngoài sân, người giật mình quay ra ngoài cửa nhìn, mái tóc vốn đang che kín phần má phải một cách có chủ ý của người phất lên để lộ miếng bông băng dán trên đó, đè lên vết thương dài do đạn sượt qua. Sayo khẽ giật mình khi nhìn thấy nó. Phản ứng của thằng bé cũng dễ hiểu, khi nghe thấy tiếng nổ từ khẩu súng của kẻ thù, nhìn thấy máu từ mặt người bắn ra, làm rớt một giọt xuống lưỡi kiếm của Yoshiyuki, cậu đã tưởng đâu tim mình rớt xuống đất luôn rồi. Nếu viên đạn lệch đi chừng một chút tẹo, nếu tay kẻ đó hơi run một chút, hay nếu người không kịp né-

"Sao thế cún con?"

Chắc đã để ý thấy phản ứng của hai thanh kiếm, người lại vén tóc che vết thương đi, hỏi bằng một giọng vô cùng vui vẻ ráo hoảnh, nếu không nghe hiểu câu nói của người thì có lẽ cậu sẽ tưởng người đang hỏi chuyện thời tiết. Không hiểu sao cậu lại thấy hơi giận, cơn nóng nảy cứ dâng lên đầu đòi được trào ra khỏi miệng.

"Người đừng có mà giả nai," cậu nói, lớn tiếng hơn ý định khá nhiều, "Hôm nay người chỉ suýt chút nữa là bị bắn trúng đầu rồi đó!"

Sayo rõ ràng là bị giật mình, nhưng ít nhất cũng có vẻ đồng tình với cậu. Mắt chủ nhân mở to, chắc chắn người không hề mong đợi phản ứng này của cậu.

"Người có chiến đấu được đâu chứ, sức khỏe người không ổn định, người còn giả vờ như không có gì hả?" Máu lên não, cậu lại tiếp tục lớn tiếng với người. "Cả tâm lý người cũng không ổn định! Người không phải là chúng tôi, một vết thương trên má của người, chắc chắn tuần sau mới kéo da non! Nhưng người xem, vết cắt trên tay tôi thì đã lành rồi!"

"Cún con à"

"Người đừng có đánh trống lảng," cậu điên tiết nói thêm. Cậu làm sao thế này, người rõ ràng yếu như vậy mà cậu lại ngồi đây quát tháo người? "Người không thể ra trận đâu, tôi không cho phép người ra trận! Trận tiếp theo người sẽ chết chắc!"

Mặt người, vốn đang hoảng hốt sững sờ, đột ngột nghiêm lại.

"Cún con, ta không ở nhà đâu," người nói cứng.

"Người không hiểu-"

"Cậu cũng không hiểu!" Người lớn giọng, Yoshiyuki giật mình thấy mắt người đẫm lệ, cậu chưa thấy người khóc bao giờ. "Nếu ta cứ nuông chiều bản thân thế này thì liệu đến bao giờ ta mới khá lên được? Làm sao ta dám để hai cậu ra một n-nơi như vậy đổ máu, còn bản thân thì ngồi què quặt vô dụng ở nhà hả?"

"Nếu chúng tôi chết thì không sao, nhưng nếu người chết thì chẳng phải dáng hình con người này cũng sẽ tan biến sao?"

"CÓ SAO CHỨ!" Người gào lên. Cậu giật mình, chợt nhớ lại tiếng thét của ngài trong phòng bệnh khi hai người còn ở trụ sở. "Nếu ta chết, mấy cậu sẽ trở lại thành phó tang thần, sẽ có linh hồn bất tử, bản thể có bị hủy hoại cũng không hề hấn gì, sống an nhàn yên tĩnh! Các cậu đã sống hàng trăm năm, hàng nghìn năm, ta có quyền gì mà lôi các cậu ra khỏi bản thể thực rồi bắt các cậu lao đầu vào chỗ chết chứ! Hức- aaa-"

Người thở dốc, gục xuống bàn, tay ôm lấy đầu mà gập người lại, kêu lên một tiếng rên nức nở, rõ ràng đang đau đớn khủng khiếp. Yoshiyuki như vừa được tát cho tỉnh cơn giận, chợt nhận ra người đang bệnh, người vừa mới kích động mà bất tỉnh chưa được bao lâu thì cậu đã lại châm ngòi cho người lần nữa. Đá ghế qua một bên, cậu đứng bật dậy, lao vòng qua cái bàn ăn dài một cách không cần thiết để đến bên cạnh người, tuy nhiên Sayo đã nhanh chân hơn. Nhảy gọn lên bàn, thằng bé khéo léo tránh không đạp và bát đũa, hạ cánh bên cạnh ghế của người, Sayo đang níu lấy tay áo người mà gọi.

"Chủ nhân…!"

"Hức, ư…hức"

Người ôm đầu, khóc nấc lên. Tiếng kêu của người như thụi cho Yoshiyuki một đấm vào giữa bụng đau điếng. Cậu đã làm gì thế này?

"Chủ nhân!"

"..."

"Chủ nhân"

"..."

Sau một phút dài bằng cả thế kỷ, người khẽ rên lên một tiếng.

"...nước"

Một cốc nước lập tức được dúi vào đôi tay run rẩy của người. Người chầm chậm đưa lên miệng uống, hai mắt nhắm nghiền. Đặt cốc nước rỗng xuống bàn một cái cạch, người lại vật ra bàn.

"Chủ nh-"

"Yên nào...đợi ta chút, đau đầu quá..."

"Tôi xin lỗi..."

"Là tại ta mà, tự dưng làm ầm lên làm gì không biết"

Chủ nhân vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt lại, tay chống vào trán, cười khổ. Mồ hôi túa ra từ áo người như tắm.

"Đưa ta về phòng nhé?"

"Dạ..."

Cậu dìu người đi chầm chậm dọc hành lang. Tuyết không rơi, nhưng cái lạnh cắt da vẫn làm người hơi run. Sayo, nhỏ xíu lon ton đi theo từng bước chân người, cởi áo cà sa ra rồi tung lên vai người. Người khẽ cười, xoa đầu Sayo rồi quấn áo cà sa chặt hơn. Quầng thâm trên mắt người lại hõm xuống.

"Chủ nhân, người yếu quá."

Yoshiyuki nói bâng quơ. Cậu biết người không thể chối cãi được cậu nữa.

"..."

"Thật mà"

"..."

"Đừng ra trận"

"..."

"Người sẽ khỏe hơn thôi"

"..."

"Chúng tôi không thấy phiền lòng hay gì hết"

"..."

"Nhé?"

Người thở một hơi dài, rồi gật. Cậu cười nhăn nhở đưa người về phòng. Sayo chạy ra bếp lấy chút hoa quả và ấm trà người uống dở, họ ngồi trong im lặng, ngắm khung cảnh bên ngoài cánh cửa giấy.

Đặt chén trà xuống, người lại thở dài. Cậu nhìn người lo lắng, người lại mệt hay sao?

"Chủ nhân?"

Đúng lúc cậu thấy tội lỗi ngập tràn thì người thốt lên một tiếng "A" ngạc nhiên rồi ngẩng lên nhìn cậu với một ánh mắt háo hức thuần chuyên môn khiến cậu thấy bất an không sao tả được.

"Cún à."

"D-dạ"

"Hôm nay cậu rèn ghé qua phải không?"

Đùa hả...rõ ràng vừa mới ngất lên ngất xuống mà, con người này có hiểu mình đang làm gì không vậy?

"Không được đâu chủ nhân, người đang yế-"

Người bắn cho cậu một ánh nhìn giỏi-thì-nói-tiếp-xem, rồi quay sang Sayo:

"Mấy thanh nhỉ"

Sayo lo lắng nhìn người, rồi cụp mắt xuống mà nói líu ríu như thể hy vọng người không nghe thấy:

"Hai thanh ạ..."

"Mang ra đây."

Vỗ hai tay vào nhau, người nói giọng ra lệnh. Hai thanh kiếm nhìn nhau quan ngại rồi đành cun cút lò dò đi lấy kiếm.

"Sayo, nếu bây giờ mình đánh chủ nhân ngất xỉu luôn thì sao? Phải vậy người mới chịu nằm yên nghỉ ngơi cho tử tế"

"Không được đâu ạ."

* * *

 **Bầu chọn nào, chap sau sẽ có một wakizashi và một tantou, bạn muốn thanh kiếm nào xuất hiện?**  
 **(mong các bạn chọn thanh nào tươi tắn rạng rỡ tý, honmaru có saniwa và Sayo là đủ u ám rồi nhá...)**


End file.
